The Order: Knights beginnings
by JulesLeInvicta
Summary: The world has crumbled underneath the undead's and mutated undead's hordes. The Order, an army of former military officials, reformed the military to combat the Undead hordes. operating out of Boston, Julian leads his Team of S-Ranked knights to kill off the leaders of the undead. SYOC into this world where you're struggling to defeat those who are practically gods. (SYOC OPEN)
1. Chapter 1

**Fan world, I am back. So while I was coordinating a story for you guys, life kicked me in the nuts. Moved, my laptop broke, and my job got a lot busier. Well I didn't forget about you guys. So I'm abandoning my old stories… SORRY… in search of a new one. This one is special, I really thought about it after watching some TV shows and movies and the plot formed in my head.**

**Be prepared, you guys are in for a ride that will shock you into oblivion.**

Setting: Numerous cities across the USA and Europe as a whole.

Characters: Need A LOT of OC's submissions ladies and gentlemen. MORE THAN 1! Allowed 1 male and 1 female. (more info below)

Plot: July 4, 2016, a new disease called TYUOP6, or commonly known as the Z-Virus, spread across Africa, Europe, Asia and the Americas. At first it was a sever cold that was mixed with the fever and flu. However once people began to die en mass, the government had to handle the disease with quarantines and massive vaccines. It managed to diminish the virus. The Government then made Massive Graveyards for the Dead. Millions perished. 6 months down the road, December 14, 2016, " a date that would remain in infamy." The dead came back up and the world freaked.

The USA government at first had the local law enforcement handle the few zombie hordes, initially successful due to America's lower death rate than Europe and Asia.

It looked like a solution to be solved without much problem.

Mexico was a different story. It was swarmed with the Z virus and had suffered huge losses to the disease. Thus the Government fell to the hordes. 122.3 Million zombies now had now food in Mexico. So where do they go? Latin America and the United States of America.

March 24, 2017, The west was a crumbling state. The undead hordes had swarmed the States of California, Arizona, New Mexico, Utah, Nevada, Oregon, Washington and Texas. The Entire south west had been overrun. Thus the US Government closed the borders of those states and sealed them and any survivors inside. The US military began to consider Nuking the large cities to lower the undead count and possible recapturing the remaining cities. The option was declined.

July 16, 2017, the World is hit once again with the Mysterious Z Virus, all former successful vaccines are void and no longer hold any affect. Europe is in shambles, the United States government slowly loses its Mid West and Southern States.

November 19, 2017, The USA government, which holds the states of Virginia, Maryland, Delaware, Pennsylvania, Majority of New York, Kentucky, West Virginia, Ohio, New Jersey and Indiana, announces the reformation of the united States Military. The Order is formed.

The Order is a reformed version of the united states Military. All personnel are known as Knights. All Knights fight with EXO's, an EXO enhancing a Knights Jumping, speed, endurance and fighting. There are Rankings within the Knights.

A-Rank: Elite of the Elites. Intense warriors of combat that have a high kill ratio and have led missions successfully. Top of the class fighters. Leaders. 50 A-Rank Knights.

B-Rank: Elite division of the Knights. Must show skill in battle and ability to lead Knights into combat following A Ranks orders. Great fighters, smart and willful. Around 50,000 B-Rank knights.

C-Rank: Standard Knight Army. Once completed training, you ar moved into a Division under the command of a portion of B-Ranks who follow the command of a A-Rank or 3. 200,000 thousand or so.

D-Rank: Trainees, doctors, nurses, noncombat personnel. Never in combat or are training to be in it.

Once the Order is formed in the year of 2018, is known as the Glory Year. The Order saves 100,000 people along the Eastern Coast and retakes New York as a whole, pushes Tennessee into the Orders control and stabilizes the Government its Empire.

Britain, holds its own as its island mantains a steady self-sustaining Economy but is constantly attacked from the lost regions of Ireland, Northern Ireland, Wales and Scotland. The Order sends A-B Rank knights there to assist in high level targets. Or aiding the British Gov.

February 22, 2019: Fall of Humanity. South America, Africa, and Australia all have fallen. America, Large portions of Europe, China and Japan, are humanities surviving nations. All hold on and are able to stem the tide of undead.

February 28, 2019: A new Virus has spread. Once again Origin unknown, but it affects the undead instead. Mutations have spread across hundreds of undead humans, and Animals. Undead humans have increased in speed, strength, intelligence, size, sight, hearing, ect…

However all undead have developed a communication link. Interconnects them telepathically. All unaffected undead bow to the mutations whom all bow to the ultra-infected. WE call the ultra-infected "Bosses".

Undead Ranking:

Bosses: immensely powerful undead that isn't killed in the standard way. All are leaders of Legions of Undead and Mutations. Understands logic. Bosses are different. All are powerful and can be killed by bullets. But in certain areas though. Rare but at least 1 in every major city.

Upper Level mutations: Mutated Humans or Animals that have received enhanced senses or physical abilities. Fall under the command of Bosses, unintelligent. Fearsome but killable. Not many but at least 30 follow every Boss.

Lower Level Mutated: Mutations that have received little enhancement of the body. Stronger than standard undead but weaker than upper and Bosses. Thousands of Mutated follow the command of bosses.

Undead: Normal every day walker. Not Enhanced in any way and is standard Army for the bosses. They are the "ocean" of the infected. Millions of Undead.

July 4, 2019: Asian Coalition between Japan and China dissipates as the Governments fall. Surviving Remains of Gov. and Military are alive and leading bands of survivors but Asia has fallen.

Europe is Being pushed into simply Western Europe and Italy. All Fallen European Governments have sent all military to the City of Paris. Eastern and Central Europe have fallen.

The United States Government is pushed back until it holds only Maryland and Delaware. Order's Military is Strong but unable to reclaim states.

December 1, 2019: Washington DC Falls and the United States Perishes. The Order flys all Military to Boston. Boston is reclaimed and Order sets up the new Nation of The Order. Led by former US gov and Military officials. The Order fly's missions into reclaiming New England, killing Bosses, and saving high value targets or survivors.

Europe has fallen. Order fly's missions into London, Paris, Madrid, and Rome for surviving Military or Gov.

The Order Creates a New Rank of Knights.

S-Rank: Gods or Demons of Combat. Killed upper Mutants or at least a boss. Only can derive from A Rank. 10 S Rank's alive.

January 1, 2020: The New Year. The Order is seeking to win the War against the undead. Will this year lead Humanity to Victory?

**WHAT TO DO: Ok guys so what you need to do is I need you to send me an OC via PM! The format is below, follow it to the letter. I will only ACCEPT 9 S-RANKS! Send as many of them as you want but only a few will be accepted. Need MALES and FEMALES! If the OC is an S-Rank, Make them BADASS. They can have any weapon, NO LIGHTASERS OR ANYTHING STUPID, they are HUMAN, and however they do have EXO's (if you don't know what that is — it enhances speed, jumping and strength). Send me A-Ranks too guys, its fun to be lesser! Guys, the S-Ranks need to be legends, the have to follow the background as I've shown it above in the plot. I know it's a little off in places but I'm trying to make it semi cool.**

**SO HERES THE FORAMT!**

**Name:**

**Nickname ( Needed):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Nationality:**

**Sexuality:**

**Religion:**

**OCCUPATION (Rank of Knight):**

**Appearance**

**Physical Traits (Body, face, skin, WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE):**

**Scars:**

**Casual clothing:**

**Combat clothing:**

**COMBAT**

**Combat Class ( Tank, sniper, Swordsman, support, medic, Ect…):**

**Combat Advantages:**

**Combat Disadvantages:**

**Weapon of choice( S- Ranks have 1 Custom made weapon. Anything. NOT FUCKING NUKE GUNS OR LASERS):**

**Additional Gear:**

**Personality**

**Traits:**

**Advantages (Personally)**

**Disadvantages (Personally)**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Interests:**

**OVERALL PERSONALITY:**

**History**

**Born:**

**Family:**

**City Born in:**

**History leading onto ORIGINAL Z virus hit ( LIFE UNITL 2016):**

**History during the Undead invasion (2016-2019) (S-Ranks must have interesting story and life. MOST IMPORTANT PIECE OF S-RANK. MUST INCLUDE DEATH OF A BOSS):**

**Current Goals ( MUST):**

**Relationship with Julian: (S-Ranks must have a relationship with Julian. Can be friends, lovers (1 girl lover), enemies, anything):**

**Opinion on World itself:**

**Opinion on the Order:**

**ANYTHING ELSE TO ADD:**

**Ok Guys I'm really giving you leeway here guys, A LOT of imagination to go wild. This is a great story that will be fun and have huge chapters. 8K or more. Make your character's interesting, different and fun. Make as many as you possibly can and DON'T SEND A HALF ASSED ONE. Those piss me off and make me want to ignore you. So put a lot of heart into them. Make them fun. I love using my imagination. I'll update everyone on the OC Submissions on m y profile and how much more I need and how far I am into a chapter. So you will be updated on my status.**

**Here's my Character :S**

**Name**: Julian Viktor Adorno

**Nickname ( Needed):**Angel of Death, Dark Knight

**Gender:**Male

**Age:**19

**Nationality:**Italian American

**Sexuality:**Straight

**Religion:**Greek Orthodox

**OCCUPATION (Rank of Knight):**1st S-Rank Knight. ( HA!)

**Appearance**

**Physical Traits (Body, face, skin, WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE):**Julian is 6'1, Athletically Built in all aspects for combat. He's tan all across his body, has Bright Green Eyes, Dark black hair that's sleek back or swept back, thin lips (light pink), medium nose, long dark eyebrows, large collarbone, nicely toned arms and stomach ( nothing major), long legs and arms, his Back is riddled with deep scars ( story behind them).

**Scars:**Long, deep scars on his back

**Casual clothing:**wears dark V-neck, with Nice jeans, polo shoes and a jacket

**Combat clothing:**wears combat boots, jeans that give the legs nice flexibility, tight fitting shirt that covered with a thin metal plate that covers the entire back and chest, a black jacket that holds his two pistols and long sword. Wears black EXO

**COMBAT**

**Combat Class ( Tank, sniper, Swordsman, support, medic, Ect…): Swordsman**

**Combat Advantages:**immenselyfast, great agility, and endurance, excellent swordsmanship, fast at firing with pistols, insane will power and determination.

**Combat Disadvantages:**horrible at fighting with knives, machine guns and snipers, gets too blood thirsty

**Weapon of choice( S- Ranks have 1 Custom made weapon. Anything. NOT FUCKING NUKE GUNS OR LASERS): custom made Sword: Long, light and dark black, has ancient Greek letters on the side in White that says "Strike First or be first Struck" on the other side it says, "Only an Archangel may wield this blade. Woe to all who face it"**

**Its two sided and may only be picked up by Julian. Its name is Imperium**

**Additional Gear: carries water, 1st****aid, food, flashlight, nightvision goggles, lighter**

**Personality**

**Traits:**Loyal, brave, courageous, caring, hard headed, smart, defiant, willful, holds grudges

**Advantages (Personally):**A strong leader that is immensely intelligent, can inspire his troops and gain their loyalty.

**Disadvantages (Personally):**Can let emotions cloud his judgement, way too loyal to those who haven't betrayed him yet**.**

**Hobbies:**loves reading, playing piano, and fighting

**Likes**: women, books, piano, parcore

**Dislikes:**try hards, arrogant individuals, undead

**Interests:**caring and strong women, finding new places and fighting in them

**OVERALL PERSONALITY:**Julian is a great leader, who is loved by his fellow knights, and is a warrior general. Julian trust those who earn his trust and would die for them. If betrayed he would never forgive you. Julian seeks to impress no one and seeks to free the Earth of the undead so his children could live in peace someday and regain the world his lost. He loves women who fight with there all and don't fear death, women who are beautiful and confident in their decisions. Strong willed girls.

**History**

**Born:** November 19, 2001.

**Family:**Father: Marcus Adorno- Rich Italian immigrant, whom owns many restaurants and is ambitious to become one of New York's richest. See's Julian as back up heir for his older brother.

Mother: Valencia Adorno- Loving mother whom taught Julian how to read and write, and play the piano at age of 3, she taught him literature and the joys of life. Julian loves his mother with a burning passion.

Brother: Valentine Adorno- Older brother to Julian, Ambitious, intelligent and seeks to impress their father as heir. Puts Julian down, and seeks to diminish his brother. Cruel yet decisive.

**City Born in:**New York City, New York

**History leading onto ORIGINAL Z virus hit ( LIFE UNITL 2016):**Julian was raised by his mother due to the fact that his Father neglected him due to Valentine. Julian was raised to be kind and graceful while Valentine was rasied to be hard and cruel. Julian learned piano at age 3, read and write at age 4 and was a young prodigy at academics.

At age of 6 Julian fell in love with history and began to learn how to fight with a sword. At the same time Julian began to write stories and play piano tournaments for fun.

By age 10 Julian had learned how to fight the Roman, Greek and samurai ways of combat and had fluently mastered the piano. Julian continued his swordsmanship training until he'd fully master the art of swordsmanship. He would never fully master the blade.

Age of 16, Julian was well respected among the Italian community and his Brother was feared as ruthless. The Adorno family was hailed as the Richest Italian Family in New York.

**History during the Undead invasion (2016-2019) (S-Ranks must have interesting story and life. MOST IMPORTANT PIECE OF S-RANK. MUST INCLUDE DEATH OF A BOSS):** Z virus sweeps the world and the Adorno family seal themselves inside of their estate until the disease passes.

2016:

Millions in New York and the US are killed. Julian's Family economic status is severely hurt due to the virus.

Undead take the west and Julian's family give it no concern.

2017:

The Z virus hits again and Julian's father and brother are taken ill. Both Perish and Julian kills them both. At the same time, New York is to be abandoned and Julian and his mother move to DC where the Gov. is starting its new program called The Order. Julian Joins the order in revenge for his father and brother. Fury Drives Him.

2018:

Julian is a C Rank knight, in the battle for New York City. During the battle, Julian saves two B rank knights from undead and is awarded for killing 50 undead solo and capturing his division goal alone. however, Julian realizes the true horror to combat and begins to see the world for what it actually is... a NIGHTMARE. Julian Gets promoted to B- Rank, Doesn't know if he truly wants this.

Julian is sent on a series of missions with B-Rank Knights in order to reclaim New England. Begins to be very good at killing undead with the blade, During an undead invasion of Trenton, Julian and a few others lead a charge into the southern part of the city (which was overrun). Julian barely emerges alive and manages to rally the retreating knights and captures the southern par t of the city. People begin to look up to the young Knight. People demand Promotion but doesn't receive it.

Julian is ordered to follow A-Rank Knight, Dante Phils into a siege of Rhode Island. Julian and his Knights take the state but are cut off and hold out for 29 days straight before managing to break out and retreat. Dante was killed on Day 2, and Julian stood as leader. Gains A-Rank.

2019:

Mutants over come the Order's advance forces and Julian was ordered to retreat back to Pennsylvania. In the battle for Philadelphia, Julian kills a Boss in a hour long struggle for victory. Despite his killing of the Boss the mutants defeated the Order. And Julian was ordered to retreat again. After a few months of retreating victories, Julian had slain 5 bosses and was known as the Archangel of Death or the Dark Knight. Julian was then asked to start the Special unit known as S Rank Knights due to his growing popularity and impounding skill against the mutants and undead. . Julian accepted and is the leader of the S Rank Knights.

Following the loss of Pennsylvania, The undead had taken Delaware and threatened DC itself. The Order ordered a recapture of Delaware. Julian, S- Rank Knight, led a large battalion of Knights into Delaware and sought to defeat the boss nicknamed "Dagger"

Dagger had his hands mutated into long deadly blades and had his speed increased to almost a blur. Daggers was on the Order's top 10 kill list. Ranked number 8. Julian's knights fougth the horde while Julian singlehandedly fought Dagger on the fields of Delaware.

After a gruesome conflict between the two, Julian cut down the monster. Julian received horrible wounds due to the battle and was sent to DC to heal.

As the undead closed in on DC, the Order left to Boston to retake it and use it as a New HQ. Julian is hospitalized due to his wounds and is unavailable for Boston's capture or the missions ahead. Julian Receives members for his S-Rank Knights and is rendered a God. Julian recovers now with a whole new heap of S Rank's whom heard only rumors of the young Archangel of Death. The S rank's have already fought without him and some don't believe in his existence. Others have fought with him and earned his trust ( USE YOUR OC's HERE! MAKE SOME NOT BLEIEVE IN JULIAN's VICTORIES or FOLLOW HIM LOYALLY).

Julian now steps up again as leader of the S- ranks. Will they be able to save humanity? Or will they fall? Gods themselves tremble before him and his men.

**Current Goals ( MUST): Free the world of UNDEAD.**

**Relationship with Julian: (S-Ranks must have a relationship with Julian. Can be friends, lovers (1 girl lover), enemies, anything):**well since I'm Julian…

**Opinion on World itself:**A disaster, long time of repairs. Concerned for others whom are fighting alone

**Opinion on the Order: Excellent fighting force but fears Corruption is trying to get rid of him.**

**ANYTHING ELSE TO ADD:**I had to go brief on his background due to dinner approaching! Sorry gents but the chapters will go more in-depth with his background and his MANY MANY battles against bosses.

**SO EVERYONE!N HERE IT IS! ENJOY! SEND AS MANY OC"S AS YOU CAN! PM ONLY!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**So here's the first chapter ladies and gentlemen of the world of Fanfiction! I've really gone into this chapter to make it fun and interesting and really get into Julian's feelings and personality, as well as others. Please enjoy! Don't forget to Rate, REVIEW, and comment me your thoughts! Please send more OC's ASAP! Thanks!**

**Julian POV January 3, 2020 (present day)**

"Julian! Another one of your "friends" has a message for you. Get down here!"

My mother's voice cut through my peaceful relaxation time. I was sitting on the roof of my mother's house listening to music, which may I add is one of the greatest things humanity has ever created, admiring the devastated city of Boston. I can remember the city in its former glory, cars flying down the streets, minds focused on work, and entertainment, and millions of people all crammed into a large area.

I close my eyes and begin to remember New York City in its glory. The smell of gas and food filled the air, the part where I lived in, Little Italy, always smelled of pasta and Italians cooking out and having friends over. My family, Adorno Family, was feared and respected throughout the entire Neighborhood. Everyone knew of my families Wrath and gentle heart. My Father and Brother, Marcus and Valentine Adorno, were the ruthless part of our bloodline. Funny how they were the Head and heir respectively. My mother and I were the gentle and respected side of our Bloodline. I always treated people with respect and dignity unless they gave me a reason not to. It was common knowledge, that we were a fearsome family due to our wealth and connections to the mafia. Yes we were connected to the mafia, and yes they are very powerful.

I hadn't realized how long I had been on the roof until my mother shook me out of my slumber of peace.

"Julian," my mother said gently behind me while lay a hand on my back, "My beautiful little _angelo_, did you not hear me call you?"

I turn to my mother.

My mother, Valencia Adorno, is one of the sweetest and smartest women I've ever met in my life. Despite being 37 years of age, she had my brother when she was 18, she still looked as if she was 24 or 25. Standing at a proud 5'4, my mother had long curly dark hair that touched her mid-back and had bright green eyes. She had thin eyebrows, and a gentle and caring smile. She was a beautiful woman who vowed to never marry again since the loss of her husband.

She moved to America with her sister, Esperenza, whom died in the Z-virus infections, in hopes of finding true love and a home of their own. My mother moved to New York City, due to the advice of her mother, and settled in Little Italy where she met my father and had my older brother Valentine.

"Yes, _Mama, _I was just remembering how Boston used to be when _Papa_ took us here those couple of times for business," I said.

My mother rubbed my shoulder gently, "It all used to be very beautiful and alive, angelo. Come, someone from the Order is down in our living room."

My mother leaned back inside my window and backed into my room so I could hop in. I followed my mother out of my room and into our small living room.

My mother chose to live in an apartment despite my offerings of a large estate floor in a large building. She said, "What makes me more special than any other person in this city? Because I'm your mother? Sweetie, I'm just as safe here than anywhere else. I know I've got you and thousands of others keeping us safe."

And so she chose here, Jimmies Apartments. I don't know who Jimmy is but his apartments are filled with families now. Free of charge.

In our Living room, sitting on our couch was a man in a black suit. He was tall, 6'3, well muscular by the size of his arms. His face was the shape of a brick, and insanely red. It was like his head was a wall and his buzz cut was the tip of the wall.

The Brick faced man stood up as we entered the room. "Hello, Julian, I'm with the Order. My name is James. We'd like you to return to your position of leader of the secret division of S-Rank Knights."

James spoke as if it was an order rather than a suggested answer.

I opened my mother to answer but my mother beat me to it, "I thought Julian still had 2 more days of recovery time? I'm not letting you take my boy just yet." My mother said with a defiant look in her eye. She had her hip popped to the side and her arms crossed, with a look of evil shooting straight into James.

If James was intimidated, he didn't show it. Or any emotion for that matter. "Mrs. Adorno, I'm ordered to retrieve Julian. You have no say in the matter of orders or commands. You interfere with orders, you will be punished. So-"

James was cut off as my long sword, Imperator, pressed against his throat. "Threaten my mother again and I'll cut your throat, fight my way through all of the Order's knights and leave this city to burn. Never threaten my mother. Understood?"

James face, which was before a steel wall of no emotion, actually showed a little fear, "I'm sorry for threatening your mother S Knight Julian."

I pulled back my blade and put it back into its scabbard on my back. I was dressed in my combat uniform since I knew I was due to meet my new members of my squad any day now. My uniform was rather simply and built for straight speed and agility. I had on a set of combat tested black skinnies, a black v neck, with a black jacket over it, some Vans, and a thin armor plate under my shirt and jacket that was meant to stop most bullets and blades. It weighed practically nothing to be honest.

James stepped back, rubbed his throat before speaking. "Knight Adorno, we do need you to return to duty."

I nod and turn to my mother who was looking at me with a worried expression.

"My little _angelo_, you be careful ok? Return to me safely and not on another stretcher in the hospital." My mother said as she wrapped her arms around me.

I hugged my small _mama, _as she hugged me. "Of course. I love you."

I turned and followed James outside to where the car was parked to take us to the Boston Stadium that has been turned into a field HQ for the command of the Order and for the Intelligence Agency for the Order.

James got into the passenger seat as there was already another man in the driver's seat waiting on James return. I sat in the back and placed my scabbard on my lap. My pistols were still in my pockets. I always stand ready to fight. Hate being unprepared ya know?

As we drove I looked out into Boston and stared at the thousands of new Order residents that has been saved and relocated here. Many renovated shops into homes, or moved into apartments. Any greenery outside of Boston was fortified by command posts and fences as any farmers who lived in Boston, could work safely without fear of being attacked by infected.

After about 15 minutes of a silent ride, my eyes began to droop. Instead of fighting the urge of sleep, I embraced it and slowly passed into dreams…

2018- November 17, 2018. Dayton, Vermont. (Past)

I was standing on top of a roof in the middle of a battle. Dayton Vermont. Dayton was a rather large city, not big enough to wear it sits on a map but big enough to manufacture shoes and clothes. Which made it big enough for us to put it on the map of the command center of the Order. The past year had been a very successful year for the new Reign of the Order. The successful captures of the Majority of New England, the taking of the Upper South and some of the Lower South, the pushing deeper into the Mid-West and the steady economy the Order had set up for everyone. The people were provided food and water and living supplies, and all they had to do was work in the fields, construction, or join the Knights. Great system to me.

After our successful capture of Rhode Island, Command gave me 4,000 knights to push into Vermont, New Hampshire and Maine. I sent 2,000 into Maine, 1,000 into New Hampshire and 1,000 under my command into Vermont. No Major cities, only cleansing of the cities of the states. Nothing like New York City. That was a god damn nightmare from hell.

Boom.

The entire apartment building blew the knights took it down about 3 blocks ahead of where I was perched. I was jarred from my thoughts and looked down at an interesting Knight.

"Fuck..." I mumbled.

I looked at the surrounding battle of Dayton. Staring directly next to the now fully crumbled apartment was his goal.

Alucard Date.

Alucard was a fast growing legend. Coming out of nowhere, Alucard joined the Order and made a name for himself. During The battle for New York City, Alucard killed 110 undead solo and took his division's goal without aid from other Knights. Impossible to some, only another knight did so as well.

Julian Viktor Adorno.

Julian and Alucard both were given medals for their heroics and granted promotions. Alucard was known as the Death's Incarnate. I was known as Archangel of Death. I couldn't help but want to know him but he always had this disinterested look on his face as if nothing interested him at all. Very interesting.

Alucard exited the crumbled building and looked ahead. He was on the front lines, so I was surprised that the undead weren't lunging at him every 5 seconds.

Funny how right after that thought exited my brain, 10 undead rushed out of an alley.

I watched as Alucard simply swept away with 10 undead as if they hadn't even existed. His katana was dripping with the blood of his foes as if he was leaving a trail for his opponents to purposely find him so they could fight against him.

A whoosh behind me alerted me to the presence of another Knight. Only knights held EXO's and only EXO's made that sound.

"Julian, we put Knight Date at the front as ordered. The Knight is holding to his reputation."

Alucard's reputation held him as a warrior from hell. Nothing could stand against him. No undead, no matter the numbers could stand equal or even overwhelm him. Funny how inspirational a man can be when victory surrounds him.

I patted my lieutenants shoulder, "Yes, but if my theory is correct we shall see if he deserves a Promotion to A-Rank."

Knight Damien nodded.

I watched Alucard cut down undead without a hesitation to whether they were enemies or if they attack first. He was a demon on the battlefield and the Knights followed him loyally.

Previously, the Knights Army progress through the city was slow and tedious due to the undead's seemly frequent ambushes throughout our advance. Suddenly when Alucard took to the front lines, The Knights began to advance seemly faster and the city's capture time estimate was dropped from 8 hours to 4. Alucard was something else. Something to be watched and fret over? Maybe. But he showed no Interest in being a leader, which threw me off.

"Julian something wrong..."

I looked at my subordinate, "what do you mean?"

Damien pointed to the north:

I look to the north where Damien had pointed to and my face turned into a mask of confusion.

"What is that?" I ask quietly.

2 blocks ahead of Alucard and his Knights was 2 A rank Knights, 4 B rank Knights and 10 C rank Knights. They were the scouting party meant to draw out hiding Undead and lead them back to the brunt of the force

Where Alucard was advancing.

The scouting team was running backwards, some were turned around firing madly. Behind them was 1 foe.

"What the fuck is that?" Damien said.

The undead thing, was like no other I've ever seen before. Its entire left arm was a giant metal shield, its right arm, elbow and below, was a blade, long and sharp, it stood 8 feet tall and its Shield was taller than me, and its blade was longer than us by far. Its body was huge and its skin seemed to reflect the sun. Metal? What the hell?

The beast suddenly leaped forward and cut 2 of the retreating Knights in half. 3 C rank Knights, whom had running before, turned and started

To fire at the undead monstrosity.

The beast was being fired upon and simply turned and took the bullets.

"Julian... It doesn't have a head." Damien said with fear.

My eyes widened in shock. How did I miss that? The beast didn't have a brain so how did it function? Where do we shoot or stab to kill it? A thousand thoughts rushed though my brain as the beast jumped over the Knights and ripped them apart. It tore through them as if they were nuggets on a McDonald's happy meal. Then it turned to the rest of the team. If it had a mouth I swear it would be smiling.

The scouting team was torn apart as they tried to rush back to the main advance force. Alucard, whom was easily cutting any undead that had the balls to challenge him, turned and looked at the beast.

His normally emotionless face turned into a devilish grin. I could see his eagerness to fighting the new enemy. That was a first. An emotion on his face. Huh.

"Julian, Alucard's going to try and fight it. I don't think he can win."

Immediately after Damien said that, Alucard rushed at the beast, who was cutting a knight in half, and leaped over it and while in midair, drew his two revolvers and fired 10 rounds into the spot where its head is supposed to lie.

The beast turned and smacked his sword arm against his Shield arm. Alucard drew his blade and simply charged. Any normal man would have fled but Alucard was no normal man. He was Death's incarnate.

Alucard sliced the beast's knee and rolled under his legs and rapidly began to cut its back thighs. The beast spun and tried to smack Alucard with its shield but Alucard anticipated it apparently and jumped over it and cut its shield arm from behind.

"My god, he's killing the thing. He might be better than you..." Damien said astonished.

He might be. But he isn't winning. The beast hasn't lost a bit of stamina nor shown any sign of weakening. If Alucard wants to win then he needs to find and exploit a weakness fast. In the heat of battle it's harder to see but easier to test to find one. But I'm watching the fight and I can't even find one.

The Knights Advanced around the gruesome fight and continued to push into the city. Knights Cheered for Alucard to kill the strange undead monster and it seemed to somewhat aid Alucard in his fight. At least morally.

Alucard cut the beast in a number of places, even drew a Gladus (Roman short word) and imbedded it in its knee. But it only slowed it. The beast constantly charged at Alucard, whom evaded it and cut its hardened flesh to ribbons. Sadly it wasn't enough to slow it down

As the beast made an attack to Alucard's head, Alucard deflected it and dodged to his right to counterattack when the monster suddenly spun and Knocked him with its shield across the street into a wall. Dust flew into the air and the monster slowly turned to the spot where Alucard crashed.

I stood up and drew Imperator, on its blade on one side it says "Strike first or be first struck." Athenagoras said that. And I planned to strike first.

"Oh god, Julian, you have to help-" Damien looked to his left and noticed that his friend was already on the street below and sprinting into the battle.

Alucard's POV

Breathing suddenly became heavier.

I try to lift up my arm and notice there's rubble on it. I look down and see rocks all over me. I'm being crushed by rocks and can't move.

Fuck my luck.

I look up and remember that I'm fighting a strange and very worthy opponent. It didn't have a head, and it was insnaley ripped and abnormally tall. Inhumanly tall. Weren't all undead former humans? If so then who is this and how the hell is he 8 foot and has arms the size of trees?

The beast was slowly raising its sword above its head, directly in front of me to give its killing blow. If I am to die, then I'm glad it was in a glorious fight. Better to have fought and lost fairly then to be stabbed from behind or infected by some virus.

The beast swung its blade down, I closed my eyes and then…

...

...

...

I open my eyes and I see a big butt in my face.

Julian Adorno, Archangel of Death, had blocked the strike with Imperator.

Julian kicked the beast in the chest and knocked it backwards on the ground.

Dammit I look weak. In front of him? That makes it worse. I will not be shown up.

Julian turned and knocked the rubble of my chest and arms. "Get up and let's finish this beast for good yeah?"

With that he back flipped back into the beast, whom was trying stand back up.

Julian fought with a grace that was hard not to admire. He blocked every attack and stabbed, sliced, or hit the beast with ferocious fury. He was fluent in every move, and confidence flowed off of him in every strike he made into the beast. Determination was clear on his face. He wasn't backing down. So neither should I.

I stood up and grabbed my katana. I looked at the monster who had just defeated me in a fight. I had given up, something I NEVER did. What the hell is wrong with me?

I looked at Julian. He was dancing around the beast, I could see his strategy. He was testing his speed, how fast his reaction time was when he attacked at its legs, arms, and chest. Smart move. I felt a dark fury slowly cloud over my eyes. I will not let him show me up. But I will not let anger guide me again. A calm feeling washed over me. I took a deep breath.

I lunged forward.

Damien POV

Watching the two Death Reapers fight a mutated undead thing, was possibly the greatest moment of Damien's life.

They followed each other's attacks flawlessly and leaped over each other into a constant grace of attacks and defense. Julian stabs, Alucard slices, then they retreat and reform and anticipate the beasts next move. They fight again and again without a moment to breathe. They knew each other's strengths and acted as if they had been fighting together for years.

They were a born team.

After another 20 minutes of fighting, they final cut the monsters chest plated skin deep enough to pierce its heart.

It fell and the undead simply returned to their previous state of hunger for food.

Whatever this... New thing was, it was a problem. It clearly had some sort of command undead, which means it is intelligent. What the fuck...

Command needs to hear about this. This new monster could change the entire war effort to reclaiming America. If the undead can follow orders and do it without fear or worry or even a second thought then The Order is going to be facing a serious problem.

Julian and Alucard both look at each other and shake hands. They begin to exchange a few words and Alucard has a tint of a smile wanting to form on his face and Julian is just full on grinning. He's always a goofy mother fucker.

Alucard turns and rushes off to get back into the front lines of the fight, while Julian turns the opposite direction and heads back deeper into the Order control Center of the city. His face instantly changed into a wave of worry, anger and something else... Fear? No... Julian fears nothing. Or does he?

Julian POV (present day)

I lurched awake.

"Where the fuck am I?"

My eyes slowly adjusted to the area to where he was at... Car?

"Sir? We are at the Command Center? You feeling okay? You passed out a little bit ago."

Fucking past…

I rubbed my neck and looked outside. The Command center stood proud inside the Boston Stadium. The Stadium was sealed at the top, and was slowly transformed into a fortress with checkpoints, barbed wire, sensors, MG nest and an airfield with Helicopters nearby for assist. It was… a Fucking fortress.

"Yeah, I'm fine James. Let's just get inside so we can meet my new team."

James nodded and drove us into the stadium, after waving a series of checkpoints off due to his ID.

As we entered the Stadium, we stopped next to a small make shift 3 story building, which may I add was right on the home plate of baseball field.

We hopped out of the car and approached the building. We stopped right outside of it.

"Sir, your team are right past this door. Good luck. Lead us to victory." James said, and gave me a respective salute.

I salute him back, "Thanks James, I will. If I see you again ill buy you a drink yeah?"

James smiled. Fucking Smiled. HA! I knew he had emotions.

"That'd be great sir."

James went back to his car, got in and left.

I sigh.

"Ok time to meet my new team."

I opened the door.

Serena William POV (present day)

January 3, 2020

London, England

"Alpha team proceeding inside"

"Bravo team entering"

"Charlie team breaching now"

"Delta team securing frontal perimeter"

"Echo team securing back perimeter"

"Foxtrot team breaching roof"

"Gamma team following up as backup"

My radio was crackling with life as The Order's Knights breached the federal arsenal. Nothing annoyed me more than not being in the combat itself but it couldn't be helped. Being an A-Rank Knight requires commanding as a commander of Knights.

I sigh.

I grip the handle of my M1A1 Carbine in annoyance. The thought of impending danger and constant chance of death resonated within me. Knowing that Knights guarded me from behind, loyally following me into the jaws of death without question. That was where I wanted to be, not behind some command post on the other side of the city away from my team.

I look at the head cams of the Knights on the gigantic TV shined on the screen. The top right corner was Alpha, next to it was Bravo, then Charlie, then Delta, then Echo, then Foxtrot, and finally Gamma.

Each team had 10 Knights, 2 B rank Knights and 8 C rank Knights, each were equipped with night vision and provisions in case of being abandoned alone without aid.

Each team, steady, calm, prepared for the job. They know their task. We won't fail. We never do.

"Good luck boys, knock them dead", I said confidently. Best to keep them thinking I'm confident in their abilities. I am aren't I?

The advance teams penetrated the federal arsenal. No undead were inside. Expected yet I had thought a few undead would be lurking around.

The federal arsenal was a single story building. Straight ordinary, however beneath it was the entire arsenal, fully weaponized. Alone it could easily arm a 20,000 man army. However weapons we have. It a lone set of items we are after. A particular set of EXO's.

"Clear..."

"Clear..."

"Clear..."

"Clear..."

"Secured perimeter"

"Secured back perimeter"

"Roger," I respond, "proceed down boys."

Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Gamma teams rushed through the building and converged on the back corner. A button was built into the wall. Completely unnoticeable.

Alpha team leader pressed the button and the wall of the entire left side of the building opened up. From the outside it looks like nothing is going on. The shelves descend down into the floor and close up. The room is straight empty except for the now open wall which opened up revealing a large elevator. Big enough to fill up as much as 50 people.

"Heading below, Captain"

The arsenal was simply breathtaking. Guns, ammunition, attachments, anything you could think of was inside. Entire lines of shelves were filled with ammunition and guns.

"Ok boys, it should be located in the center." I said.

The four teams split into teams of 2, 2 in each row. Simple maneuver, surround the entire area and converge on the target. Leave no path for retreating or escaping.

"Closing in."

All the cameras were shaking violently as the elite knights rushed to the center of the arsenal.

100 feet...

75 feet...

50 feet...

25 feet...

10 feet...

"In sight commander"

The EXO's were in a box, about the size of a sofa. It contained about 50 EXO's. All elite in design. All had Wings. Wings. Alpha Team tagged the box with a tracker while the other three teams secured them.

"Got it boss, it tagged and marked. Ready for pick up."

"Excellent work team! Just wait for the chopper to arrive and get a team to get it out of the elevator."

"Roger that boss. Simple OP."

It was a clean capture. No undead and no problems from a boss. That rarely happened in London though, especially since the death of the "vector", the other Bosses have been ruthless. Did we elude them this time?

"Commander, we have a few undead approaching us on the front of the perimeter and the back. Easily 30 or 40 in total." Delta team leader suddenly says.

I look at Delta and Echo teams cameras. Random undead that just took notice in some of the Knights. Nothing to worry about.

"Kill them. Silencers of course," I say with a chuckle.

I watch as the kngihts put the undead down without a problem.

I turn back to the teams inside the arsenal. Now to call in the chopper-

"Commander we easily got 100 some undead coming at us! We need to call in-"

His radio suddenly went dead. I jerked to Delta leaders camera. It was static.

What the fuck?

Then my radio went nuts.

"They broke through Delta team's line!"

"Shit, Jack watch your ass!"

"Danny? Danny!"

"Commander!"

DAMMIT! I looked at any cameras that were operational of Echo and Delta. I got about 4 minutes of them fighting. Mutants, and leading them…. "Phantom"

Phantom was a 6'5, undead freak that had claws and talons and was wicked fast. But what made him deadly was that he was silent as a mouse and could go invisible for 5 minutes for having to gather its strength for 1 minute. He was a monster.

"Bravo, Charlie, Gamma, get back to the top and held the elevator, we can't let them get below. Grab any bonus guns or equipment near you if you want but GO!"

The knights scrambled. I looked at the 20 now static cameras. 20 dead knights under my command. I let them die. I did this. I looked at the arrival time for the helicopter. 10 minutes. I felt my heart suddenly grow into a 50 ton object. God help them please.

Bravo, Charlie and Gamma teams' elevator ascended into the ground level. Sweat was dripping off of me and I wasn't even fighting.

"Alright boys, I'll see you at home with a beer." Bravo team leader said on his radio.

As soon as the doors opened, undead flowed inside. My heart cried. One gamma knight as he lie being eaten, drew all of his grenades and blew up the entire elevator. All I saw now was alpha team. From there cameras, I could see the mutants hopping down into the arsenal, through the fire. Well the ones whom are immune to fire did…

And charged into alpha team.

It was a fucking massacre. The team was eaten and tossed around like rag dolls. I got out played and fucking dicked in my fucking dick, ( I don't have one, imma girl)

One of Alpha knights Camera's was still running even though I know the knight was dead. It was aimed at the crate with the EXO's. Phantom entered into my view. He opened to crate and put on the EXO.

Then the camera went into static.

I screamed then. I screamed when the guards rushed inand saw all the static cameras and screamed when put me to sleep with darts to calm me down.

England now had flying fucking Mutants and a flying bosses. Julian, you and your team are in for a god damn ride. Im sorry… Im soo sorry.

I sobbed until the drugs took me.

**Well everyone, theirs the 1****st**** chapter. I introduced 3 OC's and the rest will show up next chapter :D I hope you enjoyed it, I tried to show the character's personalities and feelings. I really hope you enjoyed this because I've been getting a lot of messages saying "WHENS NEXT CHAPTER!" guys I have to work. I have a life, and this is a hobby I enjoy to do. So NO TELLING ME I COPIED YOU! I got the knights from BERSERKER, the ORDER from the GAME! The zombies from MY PAST DAMN stories! The bosses' idea from RESIDENT EVIL! MUTANTS FROM RESIDENT EVIL. I created their bodies and names on my own. They are mine, I used the ideas and stuff, but created them on my own I borrowed their ideals not them. SO NO COMINGUP ME SAYING "you coped me!" I've been AFK for months, you don't believe me, ask those whom posted OC's to my other stories. I suddenly stopped and haven't posted or read or review anything. I'm sorry If I sound like a jerk but I came back when life cooled and was excited to do this story and then all this GREAT feed came up for my story. I was excited but when I writing this, I got Bad stuff from other people. Look guys, I'm going through with this. I need more OC's so PM them to me. I love more OC's I use them. I got PLENTY OF ROOM FOR S-RANKS. Some will die and be replaced. ;) review! NO REVIEWS about me being a dick or saying I'm lying cus it puts me down and I'm not a liar guys. I'm, being straight up. Review ABOUT THE CHAPTER ;) **

**Anyways, GREEKMENACE OUT PEEPS!**

Kofjasl;dgjas;ga;gohjaso;dgjihasdfoigjas'gjhasdgphasdgo; shhhhhhhhhhhh

Nickolas Duncan POV (Present Day)

"Julian, I will be leader. You don't deserve to lead us." (Draws blade and gun as door opens and Julian enters)

"You traitor. I know what you did…"

**WHAT THE FUCK? Ummm that wasn't supposed to be there…. Holy fuck… JULIAN BETTTER NOT DIE IN THE 2****nd**** FUCKING CHAPTER! IM THE DAMN AUTHOR! NOT YOU NICKOLAS DUNCAN! UGH! **

**Enjoy everyone ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Reminded of the Past**

**Well everyone im off of work for the day and so im working on this chapter with my full might! Sorry for the long wait, been a hustle. Oh, glad to see such a large turn out on the stories first chapter. So here it goes for the 2****nd****. ENJOY!**

Julian POV

The blade touched the top of my adams apple.

I took a step closer, and the blade pressed against my throat with greater force. The blade was a large black blade. Engraved on its side was Duncan. Name of blade or family I'm not sure.

I followed the blade up to hilt and to the hand. The hand was nicely tanned. I raised my eyes up the arm to the chest and finally on the face of the wielder. The person had bright blue eyes, with flecks of white in it. Pretty cool. His chin was square and he had a nice tan going on. He had short brown hair, had a fade going on. He had a scowl etched on his face, he has his eyes trained on me with a deathly glare of hate.

"Nikolas Duncan, I see you aren't to fond of me at the moment," I said with a charming smile.

I put my hand on my back where my scabbard was, where Imperator was rested.

"Shut up you traitor!" Nikolas spat at me, "You deserve to die!"

His face was morphed in an even deeper anger.

"I wouldn't touch him," a familiar voice said from behind Nikolas.

I leaned a bit to the left and behind Nikolas was Alucard Date.

Alucard was no different than the last time we met. His eye was till crimson red, and the other was again covered by an eye patch. The eye patch should hinder his sight to the right but it doesn't slow him down at all. It seems to help him see… but that's impossible. Alucard's hair was slightly longer but still black and spiky and he face was still disinterested in everything. His Katana, Cold Mercy, was pressed against the neck of Nikolas.

Nikolas's left hand ripped out of his side and held a desert eagle. It was trained on Alucard's face.

"Oh? And can you cut through the back of my neck before my bullet enters your skull?" Nikolas said to Alucard, whom still had a bored look on his face.

A couple tense seconds passed. My heart was speeding up with each tense second. My hand gripped imperator. Nikolas's hand was twitching to fire on his Desert Eagle. ALucard remained steady.

"Stop it! All of you!" a high pitched voice commanded.

Standing behind all of us, in front of a couch was a short Latina. She had a fiery look in her eye as she eyed us with annoyance.

I let go of Imperator and stepped to my left, away from Nikolas's blade. Alucard pulled back his katana and put it back to its scabbard. Nikolas looked from me, to ALucard, and finally to the Latina chick.

"Fine, Cora," Nikolas mumbled, and put his pistol and sword away. He shot me one last hateful glare before marching past me outside into the stadium/HQ.

"Well, I was looking forward to meeting everyone but I can see that im hated already." I said with a grin.

Alucard nodded at me and went away from the doorway and sat on the large sofa.

The room was a grandroom. It has a large long sofa in shape of a U. ini the back of the U was a large TV, so people can sit at any point of the couch or floor in the middle and see it. On the left wall was a doorway that led to a kitchen with stainless steel appliances, and from what I can see was… oh damn bagels!

I took a step forward hesitantly.

"its okay to come in?" I ask.

The Latina, Cora, smiled a big smile at me. "Yes silly."

Cora was maybe 5'1 or 5'2 from what I could tell. She has long wavy light brown hair that frames her heart shaped face, a few bangs covering her forehead, with bright, slightly doe shaped hazel eyes, framed with long eyelashes, thin slightly curved eyebrows, high cheekbones, button nose, Pale skin and cupid's bow shaped, coral tone lips, medium legs and arms. All in all beautiful.

She gestured me over to sit next to her. ALucard was sitting on the far left and cora was sitting in the middle. I leaped over the sofa and sat down in the middle to Cora's right.

"So is it just us 4?" I ask Cora.

She shakes her head, "No there's supposably 10 S-Ranked Knights. However I've only seen 6 though. Including you."

I raise an eyebrow," what about the other 4?"

She shrugs, "Off on mission's is all command would say. They said they'll inform you later of their arrival to your command. so you have 6 of us here. Me, Alucard, Nikolas, Rin, and Robert."

I rub my face. So many names, and now I got 4 of my team mates off somewhere. Ugh, this is giving me a head ache.

"Ok, so where are Robert and Rin?" I ask slowly.

"Well, Rin is behind you." A voice said from behind me.

Standing at the doorway was a tall older woman. She stood at 6'0, had long red hair, and bright red lips. She has blue angular eyes, and a long scar running down her face. She looked to be about mid-twenties. Best to just assume. NEVER ASK.

I stood up and leaped over the couch gracefully.

"Please to meet you Rin. I'm Julian Adorno." I shook her hand.

"Pleasure sweetie. My you are a handsome one." She said, adding a wink at the end.

I blush and give her a charming smile. One that sends the ladies swooning. She merely laughed and walked off into the kitchen.

"She's…. interesting." I said laughing.

Alucard stood up and walked to the right doorway, which led to a hallway full of doorways.

Cora laughed and shook her head. "Come on, lets go meet Robert."

She walked off to the right doorway where the hallway was with more doors. I followed her down the hallway. Cora stopped at the 3 door to the right. She knocked.

She rocked on her heels and grinned at me.

"Come in" a voice boomed inside.

Cora pushed open the door and leaped inside with eagerness.

"Robert! Julian is here!"

I stepped into the room, and stopped dead in my tracks. The room was huge. You could fit a swimming pool inside. It had a king size bed, a entire computer setup, 3 large dressers, and a walk in bathroom that had enough room to lay down and roll.

On the bed sat a giant beast of a man. Robert's arms were easily the size of tree's trunks, while his legs were large as well. He was gently tanned and was taller than me it seemed like. His face was ripped in scars and his nose was crooked slightly and had a bandage over it. He has a short buzzcut, military it seemed, and was brown. He was a true tank. And a very familiar friend.

"Julian! Long time no see eh?" Robert yelled when I walked in.

I laughed, rushed forward and hugged my old friend. Once we pulled away, "Yeah, its been almost a year my good friend. I see the wound on your arm is a scar now." I said pointing to a large cut on his arm.

Robert nodded, "and I see you remain unscathed as usual. Pretty boys are always the same."

Cora laughed, "You two know each other then? How?"

I looked at Cora with a grin, "Operation Scotland, in Scotland. Robert was sent to kill Highlander, a beast that stood 9 feet tall and had whips for arms. In the battle, I was sent to continue my chase of Vanquisher. As I ran through Scotland, on a field about 2 miles outside Finberg, was Robert facing off against Highlander.

Highlander had a kill rate of 498 Knights. 67 were A-Ranks. Vanqiusher was 7'2, weilds a crooked dark blade in each hand. He has rienfoced skin and is inhumanly fast and intelligent. He is number 4 on the top ten KILL BOSSES LIST. I had chased him out of London, up through England and into Scotland.

Robert was battling Highlander while I Fought Vanquisher. It was a horrendous fight. Robert slayed Highlander after smashing a whip arm and s[un his hammer into the face of Highlander and crushed him in 4 smashes. I was deadlocked against Vanquisher, we were in the air, on the ground, everywhere battling. Robert yelled a cry to assist me and Vanquisher leaped away and ran off into a nearby woods. Then I fell down and fell unconscious. My wounds were pretty bad. Robert carried me to a nearby medical tent for knights fighting in Finberg."

Robert laughed a long hearty laugh, "That's a lighter way to put It. It was pretty gruesome all in all. Ive never seen you fight that fast before. It was pretty amazing."

I chuckle, "Ok, Robert im going to head off I got stuff to do. Cora, I'll see you guys later. Tonight for dinner?"

Cora smiled, "Yeah, see ya then."

Robert said, "Sure man, see ya then pal."

I headed out and walked back down the hallway and out the front door. The base was still busy and was a metropolis of info. I was looking for a certain building though. It had the Order's symbol of a Raven on the top of the doorway and was covered with guards.

I strolled through the stadium, I noticed troops rush fro and thro about. They all looked serious, and grim. Must be bad out there. I've been out of commission for a bit so I haven't seen anything yet. I finally turned a corner next to a guard tower and at the very end to the left was a building with a large Raven on the front of it. It was covered with guards, and had men and women running in and out of the front doors. I needed to speak with the Council.

The council was a head group of 5.

First on the council was the leader of the knights, General Dorian. The General was a well-respected general. He led the Capture of New York City, Philadelphia, Boston and massive counter attacks against the undead. He was very strategic about all decisions.

Second on the council was head of Foreign and State Affairs, Sandra Lewis. Sandra Lewis was head of state in Britain, and had served in the military during the Gulf War. She was very particular about all matters and what would benefit the nation the best. She was both cruel and decisive at once.

Third on the council was head of our Agriculture, Juan Cortez. Juan was a Mexican American who worked in the fields of California and eventually headed a union of farmers. He gained renowned membership and status as the infected years approached. When it hit he moved all his union's members to the East and began to fund the military with massive amounts of food, and was granted head of Agriculture when the order was formed. Very open-minded.

Fourth on the council is head of Economics, Barbara McCarthy. Barbara was a big time economic stock broker on Wall Street. She headed a Corporation after 10 years and handled the Money of the US for 20 years during the founding of the Corporation. When the Order was formed, they appointed her as head of the economy. She's always for what is beest for more money for the Order.

Finally on the Council was the head of the Church of the Order, Father Richard Wilson. Richard was a well-respectede preacher in the Catholic, Orthodox and Protestant Churches. He traveled to all denominations and preached for god, learning every way. At the age of 53, he was globally respected. The Order made him head of all churches as the Order formed. He is very kind and openminded.

I entered the HQ, walked up to the front desk, and said my name and I wanted to see the council whom was in session.

**1 HOUR LATER**

"Julian, we have heard of your victories among the Hordes of the undead and respect the fact that your team is new but we need you to follow our orders to kill Vanquisher."

I was granted access to the Council, whom instructed me to meet with them as soon as I met my team for my next instructions, and they instantly gave me the worst assignment.

"Mrs. Lewis, Mrs. McCarthy, Mr. Cortez, I understand the strain the Vanquisher is having on our food supply and trade and money income from the main land outside of Boston, but He is a serious threat that my team isn't ready for! I've barely fought with a few and the rest are know mysteries. I don't even have my full team! Its foolish!"

General Dorian leaned forward, "Julian is correct in this matter. As much as I wish for Vanquisher's death, we cannot send a team whom don't act as a team to fight a threat as large as that. Julian fought it alone and barely escaped with his life."

I sighed in gratitude.

"However," General Dorian continued, " Vanquisher is laying waste to our farms and food supply outside our Capital. We will begin to starve soon if we don't eliminate him. I say we send S-Rank team to fight Vanqiusher tomorrow at first light. Al in favor?"

All hands rose except for Father Richard Wilson, whom had a saddened look upon his face.

"Well," General Dorian said with a stern look on his face, "Julian, you have your orders. Go, tell your team and prepare."

I bowed respectfully, turned and left.

We were just given orders to fight one of the hardest bosses in the US. A boss that I couldn't kill and escaped me 3 times already. My team, who obviously has mixed feelings about my leadership, isn't organized to fight together. We will die if we don't fight as a team.

As I exited the HQ, I looked to the sky, "My holy father, protect us tomorrow. Give me Archangel Michael's blade to defeat the forces of evil. Protect us my father. Amen."

I had a feeling we were going to need more than God tomorrow.

**So that's the 2****nd**** chapter. It's shorter and lacks fighting but I had to get in characters. Important ya know? Can't always be fighting. SO OC IS STILL OPEN! SEND MORE! Need more females and a few more males. Send more than 2 if you like. Follow my format though. REVIEW! COMMENT! I'll have chapter 3 out soon. **

**GreekMenace out Peeps ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Hello world of fanfiction! Chapter 3 here! Hope you enjoy it everyone, it's fun to write so ill get this to you as soon as possible yeah? I love all the characters im still getting! Guys its truly amazing. I love the diverse personalities! SO Enjoy!**

**Later that same day**

Dinner reminds me of a goodbye feast they give to those death row patients before they get fucked up. Like a- Here you go, enjoy before we fucking kill you- sort of thing.

We have fresh ribeye's of the grill, mash potatoes with extra butter in it, buttery corn, green peas, salmon with lemon on it, wine, sodas, and finally we got brownies as a desert. All courtesy of The Order's HQ, whom gracefully left a note with the delivery saying, "Enjoy the gifts!"

What the note really wasn't saying but was implying was, "Enjoy this because its probably your last time eating good food due to your mission tomorrow. You'll probably die.

We were all in the Dining room, which was connected to our kitchen, sat around a table, chowing down. I hadn't told the team of the mission or the purpose of the food. As far as they knew, it was a reward of being a part of S-Ranked Knights.

I sat at the head of our 10 seat table. To my left were Cora, Rin, and Nikolas. To my right were Alucard, and Robert. Alucard ate his ribeye calmly and dignified as if he were being tested on manners, while Robert literally ate 3 ribeye's in a matter of moments and began to devastate our corn and peas.

I look over to my left, Rin and Cora are in a deep conversation about something. All I could hear were the words, kick, shake, stab. What in the world. Not my cup of tea…

Next to them was Nikolas, he shot me a glare and ate his food without a word to anyone.

_Can't blame him…_

After about 30 minutes of eating, everyone had their plates mostly finished and was starting to get up.

"Wait, everyone. Hold up," I said raising my hand.

Everyone sat back down and looked at me with confused looks. Except for Alucard who looked bored and Nikolas who glared at me even more.

I sighed, "I know we just got together as a team and that we are still getting to know one another. Especially me as the leader. However due to the fact that im here, it means we are on duty."

I let that sink in.

Cora and Rin nodded but I knew they didn't get what I was saying; Nikolas raised his eyebrow at me and was miraculously not glaring at me. Alucard looked at me and winked. Yeah he knew. Robert grinned big. Absolutely clueless.

"The Council has ordered us to attack Vanquisher. He's right outside Boston, with a large number of upper and lower mutants with undead. The General is leading a full frontal assault." I said firmly.

Fuck they aren't going to like this…

It was quiet for a strong 10 seconds.

Finally Cora spoke, "So, are we cutting through the undead until we arrive to Vanquisher or what?"

"No," I replied, "We are being dropped from a helicopter while the attack is commencing, behind their lines and attacking Vanquisher directly. The Knights can handle the mutants and undead. This is tomorrow at 12:00 sharp so we have to be up and ready at 11:30. Any questions?"

Rin stood up, "I'm prepared to die for you Julian. I've heard legends about you and am eager to see those legends to light. WE all are."

Robert bellowed, "Yes! Let the undead meet your sword and my HAMMER!"

Cora laughed loudly and grabbed my hand affectionately and squeezed it with a smile.

Alucard looked me in the eyes and smiled. _Didn't know he could do that…_

I looked at Nikolas, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and finally nodded to me.

"Alright! Here's the plan!" I said with enthusiasm

**12:12 PM**

**Sarah Haze POV**

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, The General gave us a report that Vanquisher is leading a horde of Undead to our LOVELY shit hole of a capital of BOSTON. C-rank Knights are leading the initial attack in the fields and highways outside of the city. They are being led by B-Rank under the command of a few A-Ranks."

We were sitting next to our helicopter, listening to Captain Masan give us the same report AGAIN for the 20th time. I rubbed my hands anxiously. I was the only person in my entire 20-Man team who wielded a sword. Everyone else carried machineguns that are modified, and accustomed to fire faster or hold extra rounds. We have 2 snipers, 14 assault rifles carriers, 2 heavy machine gunners and finally 1 dual wielder. Then there was me. Swordsman.

"We are the elites of the A-ranks, all of you can become S-Ranks if you show your stuff. However, to me you are all shit," the Captain said with a chuckle.

A couple of people laughed. I looked around at the diverse races and ethnicities sitting around me. I didn't know these people until we moved here and I was assigned to train with them. Some lacked in speed and determination where others were too agile and determined to kill all undead solo.

"We are being dropped off near the backlines to keep any mutants and undead from interfering with S-Ranks when they fight Vanquisher. It's vital that we secure a perimeter and hold it at all costs. Snipers shall remain on the helicopter to provide support and the helicopter shall be hovering overhead, ready to pull us out if it gets too hairy. Understood?!" Captain Masan yelled, sticking his hand straight up in the air.

We yelled back, "Horah!"

And we mobilized into the hellhole that was to be known as, the Battle of Archangels.

I gripped my blade tightly and stepped into the large helicopter. I suddenly felt eager to be in battle.

Little did I know that shit was going to hit the fan hard.

**Julian POV**

**12:28 PM**

We watched the knights rush into the fields, Highways and roads outside of Boston. They marched a couple of miles before meeting the large hordes of undead marching with a fiery purpose to eat the large sum of food in one area. US.

We flew overhead the Knights in a Dropship.

I sat against the window and watched our Brothers and Sisters below fight the hordes of undead rushing at them. I could see the Blood and carnage from the sky. Our Lines were keeping a steady rate of fire while our snipers picked off any obvious mutants. None of the High level mutants were in the front but they were certainly commanding.

I looked past the initial fighting and deeper into the ranks of the Undead. They spanned for almost a mile, easily 120,000 strong, plus mutants and a Boss. We've seen nothing like this. When we lost the West coast, it was roaming bands of 12,000 or 50,000. Now this is an Organized Army, with one purpose and no fear. Our destruction.

"We are approaching the target," the pilot yelled back to us.

I nodded to him and looked at my Knights. They All looked calm and deep into their own thoughts as they stood weapons at the ready.

"Ok, guys, this is our moment. Vanquisher is a clever and demonic monster who will not hesitate to kill you. Do not underestimate him. Remember the Plan, we land down, rin provides sniper support, Alucard, Robert and I Rush him into Melee combat while Nikolas and Cora intervene as gunners and assist if one of us falls, or needs to be swapped. He can't beat all of us at once."

Everyone nodded and smiled. We were ready, we knew what to do. IT was Time to kill Vanquisher.

….

When landed around Vanquisher as A-Ranked Knights created a large perimeter around us. Inside the mile long perimeter was Vanquisher stands, his blade drawn. He stood with its head high and smirk on its face.

I stood in front of it, Imperator was shining in its glory, Alucard, stood to its left, his Katana, Cold Mercy, was readied in front of him, Robert held his Giant Hammer in front of him with a giant grin on his face. Cora had her Bow drawn and aimed at his head, ready to fire at a moments notice. Nikolas had a hateful glare on his face, he stood to my right in between Robert and I with his sword and gun drawn. Rin was above us, her sniper I knew was trained at Vanquisher.

I leaned forward, waiting for Rin to fire at him to give us the signal to fight.

A couple seconds went bye…..

BANG!

I launched forward at an inhumane speed and sliced Vanquisher across the chest as Alucard cut him from behind from his shoulder to his hip while Robert smashed him flat.

"What the…?" I looked down as the body formed back in to a different being.

A shapeshifter, High level Mutant.

A Trap.

"Rin, get us…"

A Scream broke straight through my mic and everyone elses.

"Julian!"

I turned to the direction of the scream and all around us ,rose straight out of the grass, Mutants. And with a blade struck straight through her back and out of her stomach was Cora. The Blade was long and curved. And wielding it at 7'2 feet and had an evil grin on its face was Vanquisher.

He slung Cora straight towards Nikolas, whom rushed forward and caught her.

"Rin, Fire at the Mutants around Nikolas! Nikolas guard her and see if you can provide medical attention to her while we handle Vanquisher! Alucard, Robert, lets kill this bastard," I fired in rapid succession.

It hadn't been a few minutes and one of my teammates was either dead or severely injured. What kind of leader was I?

Robert Roared from behind me and jumped straight over me straight to Vanquisher. He Slung his Hammer down, meaning to smash him but Vanquisher leaped forward and met him in the air.

Time seemed to slow, Vanquisher's blade was lunging towards Robert's heart, and behind Vanquisher was Alucard.

Vanquisher seemed to sense Alucard's presence and instead spun around Robert whom tackled Alucard. Vanquisher landed in a bit away form the two warriors. I leaped towards him, I swung a quick attack to his Ribs and he deflected it and made a quick attack to my shoulder at lightning speed. We battled for a few minutes, neither gaining an advantage until Alucard rushed into the fray. Seems like we would beat him 2 versus 1 but Vanquisher easily began to handle are attacks as if it were nothing. Gaining only small cuts here and there, we jumped back and Robert swung his hammer into the ground and knocked Vanquisher off his feet. I lunged forward aiming my blade to his heart and he rolled and stabbed Robert behind his thigh and rolled backwards back into a ready stance.

"Julian, he's too fast, The A-Ranks cannot hold the back perimeter for long. Look!" Alucard said next to me panting.

I looked to the perimeter and noticed its reduced size and the amount of undead trying ot break through. Nikolas stood over Cora cutting any mutants brave enough to face him while Rin fired her Sniper at a rapid rate at all undead posing fatal threat.

WE need to pull out…

"Date, Robert get Cora, Nik, and the surviving Knights at the perimeter to get on the Helicopter. We are pulling out. I'll hold off Vanquisher." I commanded.

Robert yelled in agreement as he held off Vanquisher poorly. He was cut all across his arms, chest and a few on his legs. He had a gash on his back left shoulder, which was bleeding rather dangerously.

I lunged towards Vanquisher whom was grinning big.

I could hear the Exo's behind be launch my allies towards Nikolas and Cora. The Helicopter was getting louder. Good.

I faced Vanquisher. He had red blood on his two Blades, and was cut on his body but nothing worth taking advantage over.

"Here you die Julianus Viktorous Adorno." Vanquisher said with relish.

Then we clashed.

**12:56 PM**

**Sarah Haze POV**

I've never seen an Angel brutalized before.

When I was young I used to read all about Great battles between Excellent Commanders and when one loses or dies, it's a big deal to them but to me is like, ehh.

To see an Angel on our team wounded is the worst feeling I think I've ever felt. It got me a promotion but may lose the life of the S-Ranks newly named Archangels.

…..

"Pull back to the Helicopter! We are pulling out!" I heard over my mic.

I cut down a lower level mutant who's left arm was a sword and turned and saw the dropship-helicopter on the ground and what remained of my team rushing towards it.

_Ok, simple go to the helicopter….. _

I rushed forward but right as I began to sprint, two warriors leaped into a ferocious battle between me and the Helicopter.

FUCK ME.

Julian, the Archangel of Death and Vanquisher, the Vanquisher of Souls, were fighting to the death. Julian was cut across his back and had smaller cuts on his arms. His bright green eyes stood determined to defeat Vanquisher. His long dark hair was blowing in the breeze and his beautifully carved face was caked in some dirt and dust. My heart skipped a bit.

They fought straight up into the air. Julian had a relentless attack on Vanquisher and it seemed he was about win until vanquisher spun around Julian's lunge and kicked him straight into the ground.

Julian tried to sit up, but Vanquisher put his foot on his chest and raised his blade. I heard a cry from the Helicopter…. They were too far away to assist.

Julian turned his head and looked me straight in the eye. I swear his eyes spoke to me. I lunged forward and plunged my blade into the back of Vanquisher and fired my gun into the back of its throat until it was a mess.

It all happened in a matter of seconds.

Seconds determined the fate of an entire battle. I slung Julian over my shoulder and rushed to the Helicopter.

I just killed a Boss….

Once in the air, we noticed the undead rushing back towards the infected lands of the United States. Vanquisher was dead. I killed it to save Julian. Holy Fuck…. Holy MOTHER FUCKING FUCK!

I held Julian's hand as he watched Cora being address by Rin whom was a professional Medic.

He turned to me suddenly, his gorgeous green eyes wet with tears, "I want you in the Knights."

I nodded nervously.

God dammit, I went in thinking about staying alive and following orders but it got me into the elite of the entire Order. And why did I hold Julian's hand?! I don't like him like that. I don't even know him.

Fuck me.

**WELL! HERE THE CHAPTER! HA! enjoy that fight I hope. Please throw me more OC's and ideas about where you want the story to go and REVIEW DAMMIT! HAHA! Ill probably have the next chapter out next Thursday. REVIWE RATE AND RESPOND! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**GREEK MENACE OUT PEEPS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5 already huh? And I feel like we've gone no where. THAT'S GREAT! GOT A LOT MORE TO WRITE! So i hope you guys enjoy this, has dry and spicy flare to it. Can't make it always warfare.**

**Orders Top Bosses Kill List:**

**Godsbane (Russia)**

**Phantom (England)**

**Flamed Dragon (Japan) **

**Octi (Brazil) **

**Devastator (New York) **

**Zetheran (China) **

**Frozen (Canada)**

**Telepath (Iraq) **

**Stretch (India)**

**Poison (Australia)**

**General Dorian POV**

**5 days after the Battle of the ArchAngels**

Council meetings are possibly the worst part of my day. Having to deal with corrupted individuals who know nothing of warfare and combat and simply care for money and personal interests. However, this meeting has had some interest to it. Battle of Boston, or Battle of the Archangels, as the men have started to call it.

I stand and address the rest of the Council, Sandra Lewis, Juan Cortez, Barbara McCarthy, and Father Richard Wilson. "Knight number before battle: 43,000. After battle: 41,985. Undead Boss: Vanquisher, killed, Upper mutants (50): 43 were killed. 70,284 out of the 120,000 undead were killed (estimated). Successful victory."

Juan stands up, "The bodies have been disposed of and burned. The lands where the battle was is still farmable, so far we are able to get us a steady income of food but we need more land and safe access to them." He sits down and glares at me. Of course everything is my fault.

Barbara steps up as Juan sits back down, "We've finished looting all stores of money, items of worth and food. Storages, blockades, homes, and street clean ups are almost finished. However we need to decide whether we are reinstating the use dollar or merely just giving food, water and supplies to live until we get a stable economy going."

Father Wilson slowly gets up and rubs his hands together, "the churches of Boston are all mostly intact, I have a multitude of people whom cannot fight and cannot work trying to serve as priests and such in most religions. The people have placed there trust in the church and the Military to keep them safe, secure and happy."

Sandra Wilson stands up and shoots me a worried glance, "So far, Foreign affairs, are in a bit of a conundrum. The English government, we helped reestablished is being forced back due to… unforeseen events." She looks at me. I keep my neutral face. "The United European Army is currently in Rotterdam, Netherlands and is trying to make its way into Amsterdam and claim it. As long as it keeps to the ports our supplies to keep them fed and alive are stable. They number over 7 million strong and we cannot feed them alone, and the British informed me of its straining of supplies due to lack of people. Manual labor is a necessity at the moment and we have no ships or oil to spare to send to England."

"In other news, The Japanese Liberation Front has secured Kyoto and Parts of South coastal Japan. They are stable and they're economy is quite strong. They are using their own currency and have a steady food supply apparently. However, our A-Rank Knights have all been slain due to the presence of Huǒshāo lóng or Flamed Dragon."

"Chinese Military has yet to establish a port city large enough to hold its size. They are poorly equipped and despite our A-rank Knights there, they aren't making much progress. Too many undead and mutants running around the coastal cities."

And she went on, Russian Military still holds Moscow and continues to pump oil and lumber out of the Ural Mountains behind it, Africa is Dead, Australia has managed to keep Perth, a city on the far western coast and is stable and has a functioning Government set up. They've renamed themselves as the Republic of Perth. Strange.

Finally after she finished giving her report it was time to deal with all the issues.

Silence.

I stood up, "We need to issue a required age limit on all people between the ages of 17-35. We cannot retake larger cities with our current military. Volunteers aren't coming in anymore and we have a large amount of people around the ages of 25-35 who don't want to fight and aren't working in the fields due to the fact that we have more people working on less plots of land.

We have a population of about 534,000, 60,000 Knights are currently active, 100,000 of our population are farmers, construction, and repairs, 200,000 are currently able to fight and are idle (17-35) , 74,000 over the age of 45 and are either working or are unable too work. And the final 100,000 people are too young or will be 17 soon. We have a large flux of teens around the age of 12-16 in that 100,000. If I can't be granted the 200,000 idle civilians of that age group, we'll be able to retake all of this state and New England."

I point to Juan, "It'll provide acres of free lands to farm on and provide food," I turn to Sandra, "We'll be able to receive thousands of survivors, oil, ships and supplies to assist foreign countries," I finally turn to Barbara, "And we'll be able to set up a stable economy and start up a official Government instead of the work and feed policy we have now." I preach to the entire council.

The four Council members all looked at me for a solid 2 minutes.

Sandra finally raised her hand, "All in favor?"

Every hand went up slowly.

I smiled a small smile. I cannot show them how desperate I was to receive more troops, we had more tanks, weapons and Exo's than we knew what to do with. Now with an increased Military, we may have a stronger stand in the Government.

"General, would you mind explain London for us?" Sandra said, looking at me with a blank expression.

I growled silently, "Our leading operative Serena Williams, A-rank Knight, lead a large team of knights to take a certain set of Exo's that allowed us to fly."

Juan stood up grinning, "Great! Now we have air support that excellent news! We can turn the tide now right?"

I said nothing as realization smacked Juan in the face, "Did you get them?"

"Serena Williams's team was slaughtered by Phantom. London has been abandoned and Territory around London is abandoned and majority of Southern England is unoccupied. Wales and Northern England is completely controlled by the new British Government and Order. Scotland is partially under our control however there is still some resistance. However Phantom is rumored to have enhaced his invisibility to 15 minutes and takes 2 minutes to recharge. He taken the finest custom made pair of Exo Wings and now leads an elite team of upper mutants against us in England. So far we cannot best him. The ArchAngels need to be sent there to deal with him."

And Again we debated on where to send the archangel knights, Britain, Japan, New York ( where Devastator was located), Russia (Where the number 1 undead was located at, Godsbane) or remain here to assist in the recapturing of New England. We finally pulled up the list of the Bosses that we need to kill an looked through them.

"Frozen, needs to go. The Canadian Government isn't stabilized due to Frozen, using his abilities to manipulate ice, causing mayhem in military and civil areas under control." Sandra suggested.

The others pondered it and agreed to a 4 to 1 vote against me whom wanted them to go to England first.

"The Archangels are an Angel down but apparently recruited another one. There are 11 now. Angel, Coral Lilian Vazquez, was severly injured during the battle against vanquisher and is being hospitalized still. It is still unknown whether she'll live or die. However the New Angel, Sarah Haze, is a brilliant leader in defense. We'll see if she is good enough however she may not last long enough against Bianca." I said coldly.

The others looked at me with mixed faces. And with that the meeting was adjourned. Bianca Jones, an S-Rank Angel that's an amazing Medic and fearsome warrior with Knives. Currently is fighting against Frozen in Canada and assisting its Government. Julian and her have some history and if the rumors of Sarah and Julian having a thing are true then…

I chuckle to myself.

I head back to my office and write up a letter informing Julian that Sarah, and Robert are to accompany him to Quebec to assist Bianca kill Frozen and then ALL of them return.

Technically Bianca is under Julian's authority but he doesn't know where 4 members of his team are.

I grab another sheet of paper and write up a 2nd order, what the council doesn't know won't hurt them. Nikolas, Rin, and Alucard are to go to New York city and take out devastator.

I smile, I know my son, Nikolas will take care of it, despite how impossible it will be to do it. Simple name change. Nikolas deserves to be leader not Julian Viktor Adorno. Changing my name to keep my boy hidden from our relation has to be my best move of late. Have to keep my family in control.

I fold up both letters and give them to the courtier waiting outside my door.

"hehe," I can't help but chuckle to myself.

**ANNNNNND that's where im going to stop. I actually was going to continue but I feel like this is the best spot to stop. I'm sorry for the lack of fighting and stuff but I had to get into some dry content and get y ou a lay of the the current world, events and some MISSIONS! WE ARE GOING TO CANADA! CANADA! CANADA! Hope you people like it cus its cold! **

**AND DRAMA! REVALATIONS! DUN DUN DDUH! **

**REVIEW MY LEGIONS! A LOT of COMMENTS! Hey, I love having OC's! KEEP THEM COMING! **

**GreekMenace out peeps!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Missions Galore **

**I bet everyone has forgot about this story, I didn't. Sorry I went over to Watt pad and had stories going on over there. Doesn't mean I forgot about this though. You don't have to read it, I don't mind. But I'll continue to write. Review!**

**List of Angels and positions:**

**Julian V. Adorno ( Quebec) Leader of Archangels**

**Nikolas Duncan (New York City) possible 2****nd**** in command**

**Coral Vazquez (Cora) (Boston) Severely injured **

**Robert Hillwalker (Quebec) Heavy offense **

**Sabrina Jackson (Rin) (New York City) Sniper **

**Alucard Date ( New York City) Swordsman **

**Sarah Haze ( Quebec) Defense, New Recruit**

**Bianca Jones ( MIA in Quebec) Medic **

**Lazarus Vega (Atlantic Ocean) Wild card**

**Sonya Yezlin (Atlantic Ocean) flexible fighter **

**List of Loyalties: **

**1\. Julian V. Adorno (Himself)**

**2\. Nikolas Duncan (himself) **

**3\. Coral Vazquez (Cora) (Julian but unknown due to injury)**

**4\. Robert Hillwalker (Julian but wavering)**

**5\. Sabrina Jackson (Rin) (Neutral but leaning towards Nikolas)**

**6\. Alucard Date (Julian without a doubt)**

**7\. Sarah Haze (Julian due to her liking of him)**

**8\. Bianca Jonas (Neutral due to Sarah)**

**9\. Lazarus Vega (Unknown)**

**10\. Sonya Yezlin (Unknown) **

**Julian POV (Quebec) **

They say you get used to the cold living up north, I don't think whoever said that has been to Canada. Sitting inside the forward operating base doesn't really make it any better for warmth than you'd think. The Canadian government isn't really organized, and barely has enough power to keep lights running, much less constant heat. Although can you blame them?

I mean they got bushwhacked by a virus that raised the dead, if that wasn't bad enough then the undead got mutated and it really fucked them over. Yeah not so much luck.

It wasn't long ago I was just another Italian in Little Italy, my only concerns were what girl I was going to have sex with and when I was going to go out and have fun. Now, I'm looking over my shoulder worried if I was going to be ambushed by the undead and torn apart. Or if I would be attacked by some godforsaken animal that's been mutated by this disease. It's sad how much we have to adapt to survive, but natural selection right? I guess Charles Darwin really got that right with the adaptations.

I can see how Quebec would be beautiful, looking at it when it's empty like this really opens your eyes on how beautiful things really are. It's quiet here, I know there are people running around in little shelters everywhere, Knights running ops, undead roaming around, but its… quiet. Peaceful and serene. Although when you look down into the streets and squint you can see undead walking around and blood everywhere.

It really gives you time to think. The battle of Boston, it keeps replaying in my head. Cora falling, the knights rushing outside the perimeter and launching their attacks on Vanquishers undead army, the upper mutants tearing apart knights trying to eat and kill as many as possible. Cora…

I can't stop thinking about her, she was always so happy. She was my first friend since I recovered from my injuries. She was nice to me and introduced me to my other teammates. And how do I repay her?

I let her fall in Boston, and I don't even know if she's going to recover. It's my fault. I bought her into that battle knowing none of their skills or talents. It was a horrible decision but vanquisher was right outside Boston.

I look down at the Canadian operating base in the Center of Quebec. They have walls of cars, and steel walls put up, with gates at each corner. They have about 30 blocks in the perimeter. Pretty big, but lacks people. Canada is weak. So many were infected.

Many of the buildings are just used for living quarters and storage for any weapons and ammo they find. Equipment is stored closer to the center of the settlement. It's a weak settlement but it's all they have here in Quebec. They may hold Toronto, and the entire Great Lake Territory but they still lack people. With bosses running around, I don't know how they will hold. Frozen is rumored to be able to control the ice and is currently in Quebec. Who knows where he really is. I've been here 5 days and nothing has happened.

I sigh, and sit back on top of the roof overlooking the base. My thoughts turn to Bianca…

Bianca Jonas, wild former celebrity of America, typical spoiled rich girl. When I was injured and sent to heal, Bianca was my nurse, and my god was she the typical flirty type. Always was she trying to kiss me or make me interested in her. It was like she needed my attention or she'll die. Honestly, she was gorgeous and if things weren't the way they were then I'd probably go for her but now, no. But soon that all changed, she wasn't that spoiled rich girl any more, she soon started to open up to me and it was clear she was in love with me.

I wasn't the kind of guy to let myself fall in love, especially since I'm always fighting and mostly almost dying, but she… something about her captivated me. The way she would hold my hand much longer than was necessary, the way she would clean my wounds, putting her hand on my chest and blowing gently on the wounds. At first I thought she was trying to flirt but soon I learned… she actually cared about what happened to me. It seemed like we were going to fall in love… then I recovered. And onto Boston and now Quebec, where she is.

I thought she would have forgotten me and moved on, and especially since Sarah likes me.

HA! How wrong I was, soon as Bianca found out that Sarah liked me, she went and tried to kick her ass. I wasn't even sure that Sarah even liked me until she told me on the ride to Quebec and we kissed. Fucking drama. I shouldn't do this, they are my teammates, not girlfriends. And then she got upset and went off solo.

That was 2 days ago and it's been 3 days since. Robert and I have gone looking for her but we haven't found anything. Bianca is tough but I don't know about solo tough…

My body tenses up, and I clinch my fist tight. I feel anger flowing up inside me like a tsunami, "FUCK!" I yell.

I draw my Greek blade and leap off of my vantage point over the base.

Any normal human would have been flatted on the concrete, but with EXO's we can land safely. If you do it right.

I use maximum power to push myself up as I approach the concrete and land in a roll. I barely felt a thing. I rush past anyone I see, many people give me confused glances or jump away surprised. Let them be scared, I am the Archangel of death and I will find my friend. And kill Frozen.

**Nikolas POV**

I knew my father would pull something like this. It's completely his work. Get Julian away, and give me an impossible mission. Typical. This is very important however, if I can complete this mission and win the loyalty of Rin and Alucard, then I can easily take power from Julian. But first I need to figure out how to beat Devastator. It shouldn't be too hard…

That was 5 days ago, we haven't made any progress besides figuring out where Devastator is and guess where he is chilling. Empire state building. At first we thought we could just close in on him and have Rin snipe him. Yeah we almost got killed and we've been stuck in Bronx since then. Brooklyn is a nightmare, and queens has a lot of survivors trying to stay alive. Manhattan is completely an undead fortress. No idea how we are getting in there.

Alucard is pretty tough, doesn't say much. His red hair is pretty cool I have to say and believe me I would hate to have him over on the other team. Alucard is vicious. They don't call him Death's incarnate for nothing.

Rin is rather different. She can be influenced to serve me, I just have to find the right buttons and press them at the right times. Cora's injuring may be a good one to dissway her of Julian's leadership. If I can get her, then Robert will be a lot easier. He looked after Cora and she was like a little sister to him. Shame he is with Julian in Quebec. But no matter, I can work with what I have.

East Bronx, that's the area we are held up in. which is funny because we are pretty much back at the starting line. We have been holding up in this Law Offices business. Its right on the intersection of Morris Park Avenue. Just a temporary headquarters until we have an opportunity to or figure out how to eliminate Devastator.

We are sitting in the lobby of our makeshift home, Rin is sitting across from me, and Alucard is wiping his katana with a dirty towel.

None of us are happy and are clueless how to get to Devastator without getting mauled. Upper mutants have all bridges locked up with infected, literally just sitting there, and Brooklyn is a mess of infected and some crazed bikers called God's Judgement who kill both survivors and infected alike. They are pretty decked out with weapons. Queens is our most likely approach to getting close to Manhattan. We thought originally to take 278 into Manhattan from Bronx but apparently in the last battle for New York City, we blew it apart… it only runs from Queens to Manhattan now.

"Alright guys, lets figure this out one more time," I say, as I pull out our map of New York City.

Rin and Alucard sigh and lean forward.

"Okay guys, this is what I think we'll have to do. We'll take 295 down into Queens, set up shop because we know it's swarmed with survivors and we don't want to push ourselves to far. A lot of infected here. From 295 in Queens, we'll switch to 495 and take it all the way out of Queens and take it over Brooklyn. Once we near the east river, we'll get off and go to hunter's point which is a couple blocks north of where we'll be and take a small boat and sail across the river and we'll be into Manhattan."

Alucard looks at the map of New York City, "And why are we going the long way to Manhattan when we can just go from Bronx to there? So the main interstate is blown up, we can take small roads."

"Because there are hundreds if not thousands of undead in south-western Bronx. WE can't get through that," I reply biting my cheek.

Alucard leans back and remains unconvinced.

Rin on the other hand is still looking at the map, "Alright Nikolas, sounds like a plan, but where are we going to get a boat at Hunter's Point?"

I smile.

When I was on my way to Boston to fight Leviathan, I had to stop at New York City along the way. I liked fishing, strange hobby but whatever. I bought a rowboat and left it tied to a metal fence at the very end of 2nd street. The far tip of Hunter's point is a mess of construction and dirt and rather shitty area so no one should be there and I'm hoping my row boat is still there.

"I got a rowboat for us waiting. We just have to go get it,"

Rin looks skeptical, Alucard looks unconvinced about all of this.

"Guys, we can do this. We are a good team. Nothing can stop us so long as we stick together and follow the plan. Now, let's review Devastator's abilities."

Rin opens up her notebook, "Super strong, 12 feet tall, bullets ricochet of of chest, back, legs and head, Armpits and back of knees are unknown, semi intelligent, can speak English, slow speed."

Alucard reads off, "His body is impervious to explosions, blades cannot cut him, again we need to see if his armpits, neck and back of knees are armored, hopefully they aren't otherwise I'm lost for how we will defeat him."

I squeeze the hilt of my blade and my desert eagle.

"I guess we'll just have to pray and hope god will finally stop ignoring us. Let's go."

And we plunged into the undead Fortress of New York City.

**Lazarus Vega POV (Atlantic Ocean, 2 days from reaching Boston) **

"Julian Viktorius Adorno, leader of the Archangel Knights and currently in Quebec with Angels, Robert Hillwalker, Bianca Jonas, Newly added Angel Sarah Haze. Alucard Date, Sabrina Jackson (Rin), and Nikolas Duncan, are currently in New York City. Angel Cora is severely injured and in Boston. Report to General Dorian for debriefing. End Transmission."

I look out the window of the Order's plane. Heading back to Boston…

Heard there was a massive battle outside Boston and Julian is back in action. Curious to see how he will be.

And with Sonya with me to Boston?

I chuckle, Sonya is going to love to see Julian again. Me? hmmmm guess I'll just see how I'm feeling at the moment.

I'm sure I'll fuck everything up, always plan too. But they don't call me Death's Cheater for nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter coming soon... ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Left for Dead

**(Nikolas POV)**

Julian killed my brother in D.C.

I kept my pistol aimed towards the ground, letting it hang loosely from my fingers as I watched the undead shuffle around Manhattan aimlessly. Well that was their intention. To appear like they weren't being controlled by Devastator, a deviously powerful Boss that ruled Manhattan as well as Staten Island and constantly attempted to seize control of the rest of New York City.

Devastator was relentless in his attempts to seize Queens from the gangs that ruled it, Bronx was a free for all as humans and undead alike roamed it, Staten was controlled by Devastator thanks to his overwhelming push of undead, and Brooklyn was falling to his rule as his undead cover more and more of the streets of the district.

We managed to get through Queens by helping out a local gang called Devens Remains, I don't know why they are called that, and in return they escorted us to Hunters Point and said farewell. Luck I had to say. Rin said it was because of her boobs, Alucard said it was because he was going to kill them otherwise and they sensed it. Strange trio we are...

Despite it all, we three, Rin, Alucard and I, had managed to get into Manhattan by boat, undetected by Devastator's forces and now sat just outside of its main roads. We were in a small restaurant on the coast of the East river, on FDR drive, near Exit 9. We had managed to go unnoticed but getting to the Empire State Building, which was 11 blocks away after we would have to take a few lefts and rights was going to be the hard part. How would we find Devastator, kill him and escape. Our plan was very broad on that and we needed to figure out something fast.

"_We have to leave him!" _

My head began to throb as I felt the memory return. That painful memory of my past that changed me forever. That one moment that sealed my hatred for my oh so perfect leader forever.

"_Julian?" _

My temples began to pound as the memory became more and more vivid, more real before my eyes. I tried to focus on the task ahead of me. To focus on how we are going to get to the Empire State Building, to keep alert as the other two were. To not remember what had happened long ago...

"_Julian! Save him!"_

It was too late.

I could feel the memory wash over me like a tidal wave. It embraced me...

Suddenly the ground was a lot closer to me than it should have been and darkness engulfed me.

2019, D.C. Central Hospital (Past)

BOOM!

A group of knights flew back as an explosion erupted in the center of the street, shooting debris everywhere.

I watched as undead rushed through the street, coming out of buildings that were once homes to our citizens, our knights, our people… Blood covered almost everything, corpses lined the streets as the Knights retreated back and fired at the approaching horde that didn't waver or falter in their advance.

I suddenly saw myself kick a mutant down and fire into its skull.

I was watching me fight.

"Knights! Fall back to secondary positions! We have to hold out until the hospital is evacuated!" the past me yelled to the other knights.

The other knights all cried out an affirmative and backed up even further firing as they retreated to secondary positions.

After the retreating knights rushed back to a new line of knights who had begun to form a different defensive line, they all turned around and began to fire into the rushing horde, all determined to kill the bastards.

Behind them, the Central Hospital was pulling all injured people out as fast as possible. Doctors and nurses rushed to and fro trying to get the injured onto the helicopters so they could be transferred to Boston. It was crucial that the knights held the line, if the undead broke through, some very important people would be killed. Julian Viktor Adorno, the legendary rising knight was in there. He had been injured fighting Dagger in Delaware not too long ago, but that was what everyone else cared about.

Me?

My little brother Damien was in there. And I refused to allow him to die or ever see harm again.

I watched as the undead closed in on the defensive line the Knights formed, as they drew closer and closer, the Knights who specialized in melee charged and met the undead in combat. I watched as the past me leapt into the fray cutting the undead left and right as the horde tried to break the line.

Knights weilding a whole array of different weapons, from maces, swords, knives, a halberd, a few hammers, there was even a guy, whom I think is named Steve, wielding a pitchfork as his preferred weapon.

I winced at the memory of the fighting. The gruesomeness of it all. It was terrible. Knights fought until they were overwhelmed and taken to the ground and ripped apart, eaten alive by the beasts that sought nothing but our flesh…

"Nikolas! The undead are break through!"

I felt the familiar crushing of my heart at those familiar words.

The past me broke out of the heart of the combat and stared at the undead getting into the hospital. The hospital where my little brother hadn't been evacuated out of yet.

I watched as the past me rushed straight into the main doors of the hospital were a huge fight was ensuing.

Undead, knights, patients and doctors alike were all struggling to escape or gain supremacy over the main level. I hated reliving this. The horror of the events to come. I didn't want to see this again. I wanted to leave this dreadful memory behind.

But it was far from over… I had to relive it until it was done.

The past me rushed up the stairwell rather than the elevator, taking multiple steps at a time. The pain and worry in the old me's eyes were pure. He was so scared… I was soo scared. It hurt to see me look like that. Desperate and unsure. I refuse to be like that again.

Past me had turned into the third level, rushed down the hallway, letting my long legs guide me towards my brother room.

As we both approached his room, only one of us was surprised to see the results.

Julian was standing over two corpses. Both undead. My brother was laying in bed, still as mental as ever, completely unaware as usual.

Julian's side was dripping blood, his wound having not fully healed, his sword wet with blood.

"Nikolas, we have to leave. The hospital is being overrun, the undead will be here any second, a helicopter is on the roof and I am barely standing. We have to leave," Julian said quickly, his face paling as he struggled to focus on the past me.

I leaned against the wall watching the past me grab my brother, Julian collapsed to one knee the same time the past me stood ready to leave.

"Julian?" the past me said worried.

The past Julian was deathly pale, his side was leaking more blood than before, his sword Imperator was barely in his grasp. His breathing was labored and painful. He was barely awake.

Then the cry of the undead was heard.

The past me pulled Julian to his feet and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, holding him and his brother up.

I winced at my past foolishness. He should just leave with his brother… But of course he didn't. He didn't know what was going to happen.

Suddenly a nurse appeared in the doorway. Blonde, dark brown eyes, light skinned, kinda around 5'10, the nurse marched forward and slapped Julian across his face.

"You just decide to go out and fight? After I told you NOT to go and fight? You are truly the most infur-"

And she went on like that, yelling at him as she put his arm over her shoulder instead of mine and followed the past me out the door.

I hadn't known it was Bianca at the time. Nor that she was in love with him and he with her. I wasn't aware of a lot of things…

The past me and past Bianca pressed towards the stairs to get to the roof.

We shuffled as fast as we could towards the roof, trying to get up the last flight of stairs. We were almost to the roof when the undead broke into the stairwell and began to climb up the stairs determined to get us.

Rewatching it, I hated to see how Julian saved us. As horrible as it was, Julian was just trying to save me. He had no idea the young man I had carried was my brother. But what Julian did was still evil and cruel.

The undead were close, they would get us before we got to the top…

Then the past me slipped and dropped my brother and knocked past Bianca and past Julian down as well.

The undead were getting closer… and closer…

"They are coming!" the past me had yelled.

Julian was barely awake but he understood the situation.

He kicked the other man who was my brother straight into the horde of the undead.

The look the past me bore was horrific.

Betrayal. Disbelief. Loss. Anger.

Julian. The hero of the Order had just sent someone to their death willingly.

"Julian! Save him!" the past me cried out as he struggled to get up.

But the horde stopped completely and began to eat my brother.

I turned away.

I didn't need to see it again…

Not anymore.

The past me passed out.

I watched as Bianca grabbed Julian and dragged the past me to the roof and onto the last helicopter before Julian himself passed out from blood loss.

The horde got onto the roof too late as they waited to eat before finishing their meal. Julian knew how they worked. But in spite of it all...

Julian killed my brother.

He did so willingly.

To save himself.

He would pay…

With his fucking life.

Julian (POV)

"Shit! Julian watch out!"

The ice slammed into my back, launching me straight into the wall of a building.

I fell to the floor, my face falling into the snow that covered all of Quebec.

"Julian!"

I could hear them screaming my name. Bianca, Robert, Sarah. But Frozen kept them away. He liked to play with his food it seemed.

"Now. You will sssssee how it feelsss to be cold and alone…" Frozen whispered into my ear before grabbing my hair and throwing me into a wall of ice.

I broke through the wall and lay on the ground watching Frozen, a slim, blue figure walk with a very feminine gait towards me, his long blue hair touched his mid back, his eyes were white and clear. In his hand was a long ice spear.

How did I end up in this situation?

(Earlier)

"We got reports of a firefight occurring a few block away from the Canadian encampment. We think it's Bianca Jules," Robert said in his normal deep voice.

I launched out of my chair, taking Imperator off of the counter and headed straight to where Robert was reading the report.

"A Rank McClear's report says its a lone female with mulitple undead pursuing her. She has two knives it seems. Sounds like our Bianca," Robert said, resting his hand on his hammer.

I nod to Robert and shoot a glance to Sarah who held a raised eyebrow, "Well suits her right for trying to fight me over you Julian,"

I shoot her a dark look, "Shes our teammate and we have to get her home,"

Sarah kept her blue eyes focused on me, her light skin seemed to illuminate whenever she was upset. She stood up and rested her hand on her own blade, "Well let's save the bitch," she said with finality.

I gave her a grateful nod.

Robert leapt to his feet behind us and let out a loud holler, "LET'S GET HER BACK!"

We all had rushed out to go retrieve her when McClear came out of the command center and offered his platoon to assist in case there was a problem.

"Sure, WE are about to head out now actually, so if you can get your team by the East gate in 5 minutes with transportation that'll be great." I said, with a commanding tone.

McClear gave a salute before rushing off in the direction of the barracks.

Robert seemed overwhelmingly eager to get out and save Bianca, and to be frank, I did as well. We couldn't just leave and assume there was only a few undead nearby, Frozen was here and was very smart about his moves. Otherwise we wouldn't be a boss. We needed to appear formidable when we left otherwise we could easily be attacked and overwhelmed. And if the Order lost 3 S-Rank knights in Canada, they would be crippled against Frozen's undead horde.

We walked to the East gate and waited for McClear to appear with his platoon.

I sat on the ground and leaned against a telephone pole, "Sarah, I know you hate her but she's still apart of our team…"

Sarah crouched in directly in front of me and leaned very close. Her eyes never faltered from mine, her mouth was inches from mine.

"You are mine," she said quietly.

Then she planted her lips onto mine.

"Uh sir?"

Sarah pulled back and turned around.

McClear stood behind us, his squad of 10 knights armed and ready on two different humvees, "REady when you are," He had a small smile playing on his lips.

Robert gave me a very unhelpful wink and hopped onto the lead humvee.

"Yeah, lets go," I commanded as Sarah and I got in the vehicles.

I climb on to the roof of the humvee and let my feet dangle off the side. Next to me was two C-ranked Knights, one was a male who bore blonde hair and pale blue eyes, while the other was a female who had a fierce look on her tan face, her brown hair was cut short and her brown eyes were hardened.

"Is… Is it true that you are Julian Viktor Adorno?" the male Knight asked, rubbing his hands together Nervously.

I gave him a smile, "Yeah, last I checked I was. I don't think anythings changed, Who are you two?"

The male knight bit his lip before replying, "I'm Chris Laymore and this is-"

The female knight held her chin high as she interjected, "Katelin Luthersford, C-Ranked Knight, Proud warrior of the Order."

I couldn't help but laugh at their contrasting natures.

Laymore seemed to retreat into himself while Luthersford seemed offended.

After I caught my breath I waved my hands left and right, "Its funny how different you two are. How did you join the Order?"

Luthersford happily told how she willingly joined to avenge her father death in NEbraska, while Laymore said he was forced and hated violence.

"You do know this is the worst possible job to have if you hate violence right?" I said after hearing Laymore explain his forced application by his family to join.

Laymore just sighed, "Yeah… That's why I'm the comms, I hang in the back, aid when I can and relay orders and reports to the command. Katelin is a frontline fighter, she doesn't fear anything."

Luthersford grinned, "Let a boss run into me, worst mistake it'll make."

I couldn't help but admire the two, they were clearly friends and close due to living and fighting together. I missed that closeness that teams had, they knew each other's weaknesses and everyone's strengths, how they acted and thought. They were brothers and sisters in arms.

I couldn't help but remember the faces of Knights whose best friends had been killed, taken so suddenly that they hadn't even said good bye or even watch out. How devastated they were. How they just broke down right there and let all their pain and suffering out.

"Protect each other, always," I said quietly before turning away.

I knew they didn't understand it yet, they hadn't seen true loss and suffering. Lost a best friend in combat…

"We are approaching the site where the firefight is ensuing." McClear suddenly yelled out to everyone.

I took a deep a breath and readied myself as we turned the corner and ran straight into a group of undead trying to kill a blonde haired woman with knives. They had her surrounded, however it was a large circle as the girl, who we clearly recognized as Bianca was rushing to and fro cutting the undead down before they got to close.

My heart felt like it was trying to break through my rib cage, my chest ached seeing her fighting alone…

I stood up on top of the humvee, "Bianca!"

Bianca kicked an undead man to the ground and turned, her hair wild and flowing about the breeze, her eyes mystified, "Julian?"

Robert got out of the Humvee with the rest of the Knights, his giant hammer swinging left and right, eager to engage, " Can we get in their boss?"

I let loose a cry of defiance before leaping straight into the horde.

Robert and Sarah both let out a cry before joining me.

I landed onto two undead and impaled them with Imperator before spinning my sword around myself cutting down any undead who got to close. Seeing I had room, I pulled my pistol out and fired at any undead too close, trying to pull as many undead near my as possible.

I could hear Roberts hammer slamming into the bodies of the Undead as he jumped around, killing as many as possible. I could see Sarah briefly, she had gotten to Bianca's side and was fighting the horde off.

The Knights had formed a semi-circle and was firing into the hordes mass, killing many before they even got to us. I let a grin form onto my face as I cut down more and more undead as they tried in vain to get a bite outta me.

"Fear me," I said to the undead, "Fall before me as many have before you!"

They kept rushing towards me, firing and cutting the undead down, I kept a large circle around my self until a hole opened up and the Knights were visible.

"McClear! Press now!" I yelled out to him.

McClear began to shout orders for the knights to tighten the circle.

I forced my way to Bianca and Sarah who both had a large amount of corpses around them. They both were covered in blood, Bianca's combat gear was drenched, her hair had blood in it, while Sarah looked no better.

As the Knights finished off the remaining undead, I pulled Bianca into a hug, "You okay?" I whisper into her ear.

She tightened her grip around me and nodded into my chest.

After a moment she let go and let out a exasperated sigh, "Fucking undead came out of nowhere."

Then Sarah came forward and slapped her.

Everyone froze, "How can you just up and go off on your own? Leave your post and have everyone worried for days! DAYS!" Sarah yelled straight in her face.

Bianca's lip curled into a snarl, "Oh that's rich coming from-"

Suddenly a wall of ice shot straight out of the ground and knocked everyone apart.

I fell into a back roll, letting the EXO slow my momentum.

In the center of where the Ice erupted stood a pale blue figure, wielding two ice spears, his white eyes staring at me, his head cocked curiously.

"Well Julian, you are cccccertainly lossssing your touch. Falling in love now? You sssshould be assshamed, you were far more ruthlesssss and effective when you were alone and angry. What happened?"

Frozen… The bastard!

I stood up and launched myself straight at Frozen, swinging Imperator straight at his head.

"Shit! Julian watch out!"

The ice slammed into my back, launching me straight into the wall of a building.

I fell to the floor, my face falling into the snow that covered all of Quebec.

"Julian!"

I could hear them screaming my name. Bianca, Robert, Sarah. But Frozen kept them away. He liked to play with his food it seemed.

"Now. You will sssssee how it feelsss to be cold and alone…" Frozen whispered into my ear before grabbing my hair and throwing me into a wall of ice.

I broke through the wall and lay on the ground watching Frozen, a slim, blue figure walk with a very feminine gait towards me, his long blue hair touched his mid back, his eyes were white and clear. In his hands were the two long ice spears.

"You've grown ssssoft. Where'ssss that anger that killed the otherssss? WHERE!"

I stood up slowly, keeping my eyes closed, "Shut up."

Frozen chuckled.

Suddenly the sounds of fighting erupted around me.

I looked around and saw undead swarmed around my allies.

"Frozen!" I yelled, drawing my pistol towards him.

I rushed forward, just as he did the same, a grin on his face the entire while.

We locked our weapons together for a moment before I jumped back and fired my pistol into his skull. Frozen's head whipped back for a moment but he swung it forward and grinned.

"NOPE!" He threw one of his spears straight at my chest. Instinctively I launched myself left before rushing him again.

I had to figure out his weakness.

What killed Ice?

FIRE!

Frozen and I engaged in combat again.

We danced over each other both trying to gain the advantage. Frozen let me hit him happily as it did nothing. I kept dancing out of the reach of his spears, letting him try to close the gap.

I needed fire to kill him.

The only fire I could get was grenades but there was a wall of Ice separating me from the Knights who had them.

"Robert!" I yelled as Frozen charged me again.

I Jumped over him using my EXO, "GRENADES!" I yelled pointing to the knights who were fighting the horde.

Robert swung his hammer into a few of the undead knocking them aside.

"Focussss on your opponent!" Frozen hissed behing me.

I rolled right, just as his spear stabbed where I was just standing.

Frozen suddenly shot Ice at me, it hit me straight in the stomach, knocking th breath out of me.

I collapsed, my lungs screaming for air, my eyes losing focus.

"You fell in love and lossst your anger. You are weak Julian!" Frozen hissed in my ear as he picked me up by my hair.

"It made me stronger…"

I smiled at the undead boss as he failed to noticed Robert destroy a portion of the wall and throw grenades straight at us.

I head butt Frozen who drops me onto my feet. I give him a snap kick backward, right into the grenades.

The explosion shot me straight back into the wall of the building I had already hit earlier.

The last thing I saw was Bianca's face above me, concern and fear in her eyes.

Then I black out.

**(CORA POV)**

He offered me a deal I couldn't refuse…

I can never walk again.

I can never jump again.

I can never feel my toes again.

My legs are useless...

I am paralyzed.

The only way I can walk is with the robotic legs given to me but that can only be kept permanently if I do as the General asks…

Support Julian's dismission from the Order, call him a traitor?

It was significantly easier than the other part of the General's order…

HE TOOK MY LEGS! HE TOOK IT ALL FROM ME! LET ME ALMOST DIE! I will kill him. I will do anything to hurt Julian. ANything to break him...

I stopped outside a small house.

I kept my eyes empty as I knocked on the door.

After a few moments, the door opened and a small tan, Italian woman opened the door.

"Yes?" her accent was thick.

"You are Valencia Adorno?" I demanded.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Yes why?"

I raised a Desert Eagle, customed exactly like Nikolas's, "Goodbye."

And I fired into her skull.

Let Julian return to this…

I'll happily watch him break down and cry. It'll be nothing compared to my suffering…

**HOLY SHIT! IM BACK! Well this awkward… *rubs neck* now I know your all upset and raging, having forgotten about this HOWEVER! Its okay! Lol that's all i got to say about that lol. Be sure to reread this story to get back into the mood! IM BACK**

**-JulesLeInvicta out peeps!**


End file.
